Meet the father-in-law
by Momiji D
Summary: Harry is dark, always has been, why? Because he's in love with the dark lord'son. Thomas called the Dark Prince, has his own followers, Harry as his right handman. Voldemort came back. He wants to know his son.Only problem? He doesn't know that Harry, without his gryffindor persona, is his son's lover. Now he's going to meet the real Potter, his son-in-law. SLASH. Major OCs.
1. Meet the boy

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to me, HP belong to JK. Rowling. I own my **OCs** , I think. This story contains **slash,** boyxboy, some het too, also maybe swearing, AU, **Dark!Harry.**

English is not my mother tongue.

The story takes place one month after the death of Sirius, we're in the middle of summer holidays. Although some chapter will contain flashback to explain the past history between the characters, or major events which took place, or everything my mind want to write.

Hope you enjoy the story. =)

 **Revised: 29/05/2016**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: Meet the boy_

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1996**

Vivid green eyes watched with resolution his reflection in the mirror. His messy black hair were slightly gelled, giving him a 'just shagged' look. Dressed in dark slytherin green robes, embroidered with silver.

How did this happen? Thought the teenager. It wasn't that he wasn't in love or something like that. Actually, was his story really a love story? Well, he was happy at least… Truly he loved the tall dark haired, cold blue-eyed man. And now, he was on his way to meet his future father-in-law.

Wait. You don't know what's actually happening here, right?

He, Harry James Potter fell in love with the most handsome man (who had the intelligence to back his handsomeness) who graced this planet: Thomas Abraxas Gaunt.

You don't know who he is? And no, he's not Voldemort! He's Voldemort's son. He is quite different from his father… not really, BUT, he's just a bit better? Or the whole family is like the Malfoy you copy and paste the Riddles to have a next generation of one of them? But Harry knew in his heart that Thomas was special, he didn't have lots of arguments, and they were weak excuses. Harry thought himself in love, no, he was sure he was in love.

 **Little Whinging, Surrey, 1985**

A four-year-old girl was walking with her 'big brother', who wasn't her blood brother. Her shoulder length black curly hair was flowing neatly with the wind. She had a pale and nice skin, peach coloured cheeks, and pale pinks lips. Her intelligent blue-purple eyes were watching her brother. The only thing she had in mind was when they were going to stop walking and sit down so she could read her book. They already were in the park, she didn't understand why he was still walking, and maybe he didn't want to stay with the muggles?

She glanced at the big book in her hand, she was eager to read it again (more like try to understand the first chapter). She may be four years old, but she knew she was an ambitious girl, and she'll succeed to be a healer! Pouting she glanced at her brother, he wasn't cute, he had prince like beauty, with his aristocat, no, aristocratic features and cold blue eyes which sometimes looked warmly at her, her brother was more than cute. His name is Thomas Abraxas Gaunt and her name is Dolphinia Bellatrix Lestrange. She preferred to go by Trixy, it reminded her of a little star, and it was cuter than Dolphinia or Dolphie, which was a ridiculous name as it looked more like the name of a dolphin than a name honouring her father's one.

"- When are we going to stop Tom? I want to start reading my book."

"- Now Trixy, you shouldn't whine so much. I'm searching for the nice tree which had a swing, it's muggles-free, as they think the swing is old and nearly broken. Also, as they already have new ones they tend to avoid this one."

"- But! What's the point Tom? If it's not good enough for muggles, it's useless for us, no?" she tried to glare as her brother sighed at her.

"- Think about it. There is no muggle near that swing. With some magic it'll be as good as, but they don't know that. With some charms I learned, I'll be able to speed it up and trick it to be able to swing without me pushing you. And you won't fall."

"- Buuut I wanted to read!" Now she was tempted, a part of her wanted to play and laugh, another part of her wanted to be mature and read the book so she'll become a great healer.

"- And who wanted to swing yesterday night? And begged me to take her to the park, or she would become sick and cry and will have puffy ugly red eyes, mmh?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, and she could only blush.

"- Okay I'll swing! But, you've got to read me the book while I'm swinging."

"-Mmh."

"-Hey! Answer me with a porper, I mean, proper word Thomas!"

"-Ssh!"

"-Wha-"

"-SSHH!"

How dare he shush her?! Her brow furrowed, she opened her mouth to scream at him in her high voice when she heard someone whimpering and hiccupping. But, she thought, there shouldn't be any muggles near the not so damaged swing. The pair walked shared a look full of curiosity and walked faster near the sound. She clutched tightly at her book, a part of her only wanted to find a good spot and read her book, another part was curious to know who was near their (she decided it was going to be theirs) swing.

They reached the open field with a big tree with dark green leaves. As they came nearer they saw nobody on the swing, although a small kid near Trixy's age was crouched and protected by the big tree, he was crying silently (not so silently as they heard him or her). Thomas approached the young thing who was on the grass hugging his knees to protect himself from the world. Trixy watched her brother approach the boy, call it her feminine intuition, but that mop of black unruly hair could only belong to a boy. If it was a girl, thought Trixy, she was doomed with hair like that. Suddenly, Trixy became aware of the distance between her and her brother and the boy, she advanced a little and stood near her brother. She believed in Thomas's strength, he'll be able to stop this boy from crying. Thomas touched the boy's shoulder, who stopped crying, flinched and then froze.

"- Why are you crying? Did you get lost?" asked calmly Thomas in concerned tone.

Trixy didn't know how her brother could speak so gently to a muggle boy he didn't care about, she knows that her brother's objective is to make the boy leave this place and go back to his mummy or something. How very sly of her brother, she thought. The kid rose his head, and the most beautiful pair of green eyes stared at the pair, the boy's eyes were teary, threatening to let a cascade of pearl-sized drop of tears fell on the ground. The boy's iris were like emerald gems, his eyelashes were thicker than a grown-up girl wearing mascara, there was so many lashes, thought Trixy, she hoped to have eyelashes like him when she'll be older.

"- I-I'm f-fine." Stuttered the young child.

Really kid? , thought the girl, he was crying like there was no tomorrow, as if he'd seen death and said he was fine. What kind of answer was this? He wasn't a good liar. Thomas who had been mesmerized by the beauty's eyes, masked his face ant tried speak in a convincing voice.

"- That's great. So. What is your name?"

"- M-my f-family calls me Freak." Said the sad innocent child.

What the! Thought the Lestrange heiress, was this some kind of sick story about abused children? Who in their right mind would call an innocent (even if he was a muggle) like that? Was this some kind of a joke? She was supposed to have a normal day in the park with her brother. And now, the pair had found a boy who was neglected, or worse abused. She wasn't even an adult and she already found herself in strange situation. Great, her head was also starting to hurt, a headache! She always believed she was a mature girl (or at least more mature than her peers) But this was too much.

She looked at her brother, what were they going to do? The blushing boy who was glancing at the side, avoiding the siblings' eyes, missed their exchanges of glance. Trixy looked right at the cold blue iris of her brother, the boy was trouble and she knew it. Her purple blue eyes widen as she understood her brother's resolute eyes. Oh no. She knew what was going to happen.

Both of the sibling lived in an orphanage, a private orphanage, it was actually a safe-house given to them to protect them from the light side. Those who lived in the orphanage were wizards from dark pureblood family, there was no way they were letting a muggle boy live with them. The glaring contest between the siblings was win by Thomas, of course. He winked at her as she puffed, and turn to the blushing boy who had not moved his gaze from the side, awkward.

"- You can come live with us. We live in an orphanage."

The boy's eyes moved quickly toward them, so fast that they could only compare the eyes to the killing curse, or what they thought was the killing curse, as Thomas only read about it, and Trixy could only imagine. As they were both children, and not at war, they had never seen the killing curse.

"- I'm not an orphan." Said no name quickly.

"- I don't think you're happy wherever you live." Said Thomas with a wise tone.

"- I-I am! The Dursssleysss are kind enough to keep me, give me a roof to sssleep, food to eat, and clothes"

What a weird accent or maybe it was a speech problem, thought Trixy, she was grateful she didn't have any problems. The weird hissing 'Sss' felt familiar to Thomas.

"- That doesn't mean you're happy." Said Thomas.

And it looked like it hit the jackpot, the child looked at her brother with shock written on his face, maybe no one never really paid attention to the kid. It was kind of sad. She decided to say something, it was kind of awkward to be silent when she was here, and supposed to take part in this weird conversation.

"- You can always come to visit us at Lyra's orphanage, if you want." She smiled with as much gentleness as she could, which was difficult. "My name's Dolphinia Bellatrix Lestrange, but call me Trixy, and this is my brother Thomas Gaunt. He's not my real brother, but since our parents were close friends and we grew up together he's my brother. I'm four and he's nine year old." She felt like she spoke a monologue, or something like that. "So… You don't have a real name, no? What are we going to call you?"

Her brother smiled at her, his eyes full of pride, the boy blushed more, if it was even possible. Trixy was thinking of a name, maybe something with the colour green? Like his eyes. But her brother came with something before her.

"- We'll call you Black?" He started with a smirk, as he used her mother's maiden name. "If you present yourself with the name Black, it'll be easier for you when you'll come to visit us. Besides, the first feature that caught us was your hair."

What her brother wasn't telling the boy was that the others purebloods will think he's a squib from the Black family, even if he was a squib, he'll be a Black and they would respect him. The boy, Black, smiled like an angel at them, his pretty eyes twinkling.

"- T-thank you! My name isss Black and I'm five yearss old."

Even if he was a year older than Trixy, she wanted to protect the boy. She didn't know why, but she had the feeling that things will become more interesting.

"- Or we can call you Esmeralda?" said Thomas, Trixy gasped at her brother. "That's a pretty name, or maybe Jade?"

Her brother got it wrong!

"- Er… I'm a boy…" Black looked slightly offended.

"- No way! Your eyes are too girly!" Thomas protested, and Trixy couldn't believe this was her brother speaking, who took her brother and put this moron in his place? "Are you sure your relatives didn't lie to you about your gender?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, he was serious. Black blushed bright red, this was really embarrassing. "Maybe if you strip down, we'll be sure." Holy mother of Merlin! Now Trixy was also blushing a pale red.

"- I AM A BOY. Really! You don't need t-to sssee d-down there!" Exclaimed the red-faced Black to er flabbergasted brother.

Trixy couldn't help it.

She laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: How was it? To explain quickly, Thomas Abraxas Gaunt is the son of the Dark Lord and a pureblood witch. His nickname is Tom, but it won't be used often.**

 **Dolphinia Bellatrix Lestrange is the daughter of Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange, and she'll be called Trixy in most cases.**

 **Harry is five and met them, and he'll be with the dark side.**


	2. Meet the friends

*bush* **I didn't think you guys would read it. Thank you!**

 **Thanks also to dragonfire04 and an anonymous guest for their review. Dear guest, I'm sorry for the change in the point of view (I think thats the name), I'll be more careful the next time. I hope that everyone'll like the next chapter ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1996**

He'll always remember that weird meeting. Who would have thought that it was going to be the start of a love story. Er. Actually, it was more Tom's first long term obsession with him.

Harry didn't know anything about love at that time, he was only a child and the Dursley didn't win an award as a family. No point in thinking about them.

Someone knocked on the door, he answered with a positive noise to let him or her enter. It was Trixy, dressed in a beautiful yet simple red dress, wearing red lipstick, and wearing black heels, she looked older than her real age. That was Trixy for you, always trying to look mature, well she was. Her blue-purple eyes were stressed, she was biting her lower lips, a bad habit that she took since she was little.

"-Evans. Are you okay?"

"- I look less stressed than you. And stop biting your lips, what would you're brother say? And you're getting lipstick on your teeth, which is ridiculous by the way."

She glared at me, before taking a kerchief from my room. Thank you for asking before taking Trixy, honestly.

"- I was only worrying about you. You're going to meet the inner circle, remember? And what will you do if you make a faux-pas? Do you remember the plan? You didn't forget, did you?"

The green eyed boy sighed. How could he forget the plan that they rehearsed more than when they planned an attack. And the meeting with the inner circle was going to be difficult. He know that he'll behave, but when Voldy and his 'friends' will see him, they'll be saying crucio before hello. Thankfully he was born with good reflexes. Voldemort doesn't know anything about the real Harry Potter, or his second identity Evans Black. In another universe he could have been the golden bpy from the light side, but the day he met Thomas the probability to be on the light side went down to zero percent. The man was manipulator, he'll do anything to obtain what he wants. Harry sighed again.

"- No Trixy, I'm okay, you guys really helped me with the rehearsal and all..."

"- That's great... I... Well, I, No. I mean my... ah, yes, well, about my mother...?"

"- Ah..."

So that's why she was so ill-at-ease. How could he forget. Bellatrix is the one who killed the only person that he considered as a father, his godfather, Sirius. May he rests in peace, actually, may he causes havock in the after life.

"- I'll try not to glare at her, Thomas asked me, more like ordered me, to let her be today. He promised that I could do as I fit the next time. And I'm not angry with you, I already told you that it wasn't your fault but your mothers. Look, I'll try to be on my best behaviour for you and Tom, okay?"

"- Thank you Evans! "

They smiled slightly at each other, when someone knocked and at same time opened the door. Only one idiot could do that...

"- Hey guys! So what are you doing, a girl, a boy, in a room together, alone?" Suggested Lucian, wiggling his blonde bleached eyebrows.

"- Why are you here? Couldn't you go die or something?" Said Trixy in an annoyed voice.

Lucian Vega Bonnefoi, age 16, dressed in black robes, black boots, black gloves, black eyeliner. What was he doing dressed like that? The boy truly loved to dress himself in every type of clothing, why didn't he put some colors on his outfit? Harry felt silver blue eyes on him, looking at Lucian he raised an eyebrow.

"- Evans, Evans, Evans think about it. A group of six handsome teens to adult came through a door, they were going to meet their family for the first time since forever. And one of them was going to meet his futur daddy in law, he was stressed, hiding behind a man that could only be the leader, both of them wearing green. The girl dressed in red looked at her parents tears shining in her eyes. A tired man smiled, he'll soon be free of babysitting duty, his shoulder relaxing a little, clothed in a brown set of robes. Trailing near him a slightly chubby teen dressed in a dark blue with turquoise lining robes. And finally me, right beside you Evans in Black. Do you see a pattern?"

Trixy and Harry exchanged a desperate look, Lucian who wasn't looking at them anymore, since he moved near the window and turned his back to them missing it completely.

Trixy pleaded Harry to

give an answer, because she wouldn't be able to stop herself from hurting the idiot if he speaks to her. Harry answered in a deadpanned voice.

"-We're all wearing colors but you."

"-What? No! " Why was it always this idiot that looked at them as if they were more stupid than him. And he always has a reason to any non-sense that he came with, it must be a talent. "You all have dark haired, but me, ME, I have the most beautiful bleached blond hair ever! Come on, see how they are wavy enough to float with the wind, they are manageable, but they are not messy, not too flat, they are perfect! As the front is cut in a M shap, the tips of my hair touch my perfect eyebrows. And that's when they are all going to see the eyeliner, which is only a trap for them to do eye contact with me. They'll see smoking blue eyes with specks of silver in them. Now, you understand?"

And just like that he turned to the mirror that Harry was using before, admiring his perfect face, and smiling with his pearly white teeth. Harry had to restrain his female friend, who was going to give the narcissic boy a black eye to match his outfit. Suddenly the bleached haired boy look at them with serious eyes. And that was why he was someone to not underestimate. Behind his mask of a jockster, he was the coldest of them (not counting their leader).

"- I came across some news."

Way to rise the stress.

Harry asked "- Good or bad?"

"- Neither. Just news."

Trixy and Harry stared at him.

"- The children are also coming."

Trixy gasped. "You mean the _inner circle's_ children?"

"-What is the point of their presence? They are useless for this meeting. I thought we were going because the dark lord wanted to see his son and what he did for the cause? And that Tom was taking advantage of this situation by presenting me. His right hand man, his spy from the light side, and his fiancé. Surely the dark lord wouldn't take the risk of his son and son's follower identities, by presenting him to children! They don't even have the mark, how will they be able to keep our identities a secret? They may be supporters and futur death eaters, but without the mark they are a walking danger!"

"-That's where you are wrong Evans."

"- What do you mean?"

"- They already took the mark."

* * *

 **Privet drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, 1985**

He has finally finished cooking lunch, which consisted of a good roasted chicken with potatoes, with a chocolate cream cake. Of course he wasn't going to eat it, he was going to have water and an old piece of bread with some cheese, if he was lucky enough, his aunt would give him an apple, it won't be a fresh one, but food is food. After watching his 'family' finishing the food, and Dudley burping like a volcano, his uncle licking his big gross finger (disgusting), and his aunt cleaning her mouth with a kerchief as if she was a rich lady, Black (his new name!) was given his small portion of food. He finished eating in five minutes, savouring the green brown apple, only rotten on a small side, that he didn't eat of course. He cleaned the plates and dared to ask a question to his aunt.

"- A-aunt Petunia, may I go to the park after wasshing the disshesss?"

His aunt glared at him, no surprise there, she disliked everything that was not normal. And his freaky accent was too weird for her, more than the strange things that appeared around him sometimes.

"- Go you wrench boy. Do not forget the rules. If a stranger gives you sweet you follow him."

Black knew to not listen to her. But it hurt to know that you weren't even wanted by your own family. Why did his parents had to drive in a car that day? Why was jis father stupid enough to drink before driving? Even if they were poor, they would have at least keep him, right? His eyes started to blurry. He blinked quickly, and finished cleaning the dishes. He went out of number four, and started walking toward the park.

 _"I don't think you 're happy wherever you live."_

 _..._

 _"We'll call you Black."_

 _..._

 _"You'll be easily accepted..."_

 _..."Accepted".._

Why is he thinking about that? And beside, even if they were in the park, when they'll learn what a freak he is, they'll run away. Without even noticing how the sheer hope that someone, even if it was a strange boy with a cute sister, wanted to spend times with him, his pace speed up a bit. Lost in his mind, he arrived at the sam place than the last time. They weren't here. His heart hurt a little. Can you break something that's already broken? The answer was...

"-Black!"

Huh? Did he hear a voice? Turning slowly, he was engulfed in two set of warm arms. Was this a hug? When the warm went away, he saw the two people he met yesterday, and with them there was two other boys. The boy from yesterday, Thomas, decided to present them, the girl was smiling at her brother, but squeezed Black's hands. The feeling was warm. His heart felt lighter, and his eyes wanted to cry in gratitude. Finally, things were going right.

"-So this is Lucian Vega Bonnefoi, we're second cousin from his father side, and my mother side." The boy had stunning blue eyes with some silver in them, and his hair was blond, but not dudley's blond, it was more white?"... and this is Dmitri Garrick Rosier, we must be related in our family, but it's too complicated, he prefered being called by his family name Rosier." This boy had shoulder lenght curly black hair attached with a ruban? At the nape of his neck, that was different. He was also more chubby than a boy of his age, but at least not as grotesque as Dudley.

Black shyly waved at them. After the presentation, they all decided to play some games, Hide and Seek to a game they called Auror and Bad wizard, which was very creative. They also shared some mars bar with him. It was so good, so sweet, so rich, with a light touch of bitter from the chocolate, the caramel was burning his throat, and the brown texture soothed it calmly. Thomas saw how Black was savouring a simple mars bar, he was the cutest thing in the world, more than his sister, more than a cat, he gave his half eaten bar to the messy haired boy. The way his eyes litted, and his small voice thanking him, and that shy smile. It was decided Black was _his._


	3. Meet the man

Chapter 3

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1996**

"-They took the mark?! All of them? Are you sure? Where did you get the information?" asked Trixy after the initial shock.

It was truly surprising, the Dark Lord never marked children who still haven't finished their education. It was true that he recruiteyoung, but the process took time, it was like ritual. The older students who knew about the Dark Lord, or had connection to his followers, watched their younger peers. When they saw interesting children, or teen, they approach those chosen at the end of the teen's sixth year, giving them a letter or piece of paper, sometimes the information was given mouth to ear. Those who were chosen, and were interested, were given a portkey, at the date of the meeting, they were whisked away to an unplottable location. Of course they didn't see the Dark Lord, but he was there, hidden somewhere, while one member of his inner-circle give them a small speech. Those who didn't want to accept the view of the Dark Lord, forget everythong about the meeting, the rumor says that it was some kind of parselmagic. Those who were interested were given their seventh year to work hard and be useful to their futur Lord, they also had to pass an initiation. To keep everything secret, they had to swear on their magic at the meeting to not speak of this meeting, only to those who had the mark or were going to have the mark. When everyone of them did the initiation, those who failed forgot everything, like their peers who weren't interested. Those who succeed gain the right to meet their Lord and his followers. Of course the dark faction was well organized, the Dark Lord had his inner circle, they where the elite, they all were assigned a small group of follower (seven to ten), they were called the circle and were assigned with some less than hard mission. After them came the rest of the death eaters, they didn't see the Dark Lord often, less than the circle, they were what the circle was to the inner circle. The recruits were tested by the members of the circle, if their family already had prestige, or they won against a member of the circle, they could ask to fight against a member of the inner-circle. After the mock duel, they were given the mark, and their 'uniform'.

"-Of course I'm sure. My cousin told me, you know, _Draconis._ "

Harry snorted at that. He always find it funny when Trixy and Lucian called Draco ' _Draconis_ ', as if Draco was a nickname, which wasn't true, Draco's name was really Draco. But when did his friends listen to him?

"-Ah."

Yes. Ah. Everyone who knew Draco, knew that he couldn't keep a secret. And he would never ever lie to his ' _cousin Lucian_ '. Yes. His cousin. The Malfoy family came from the division of the Foi family, because of some revolution in the country near 1800, they separated in two branchs, those who decided to go to england became the Malfoy, those who decided to stay in France were called the Bonnefoi. Something about 'not abandonning their nation', whatever. Now the two family were close, and their relation went closer thanks to Abraxas' sister Charlotte who married Lucian's grandad. Yep, meaning that Draco and Lucian were actually second-cousin. They wouldn't have been this close, if it wasn't for boring parties thrown by some pureblood family.

"-When did you came across this piece of information?", asked Harry sharply. The blond boy smiled in a 'sorry I forget but I'm too cute so you'll excuse me' way, before taking a step back and answering.

"-Two days ago?"

"-Lucian Vega Bonnefoi! Evans, everyone and me were worried and it's only now that you decided to _kindly_ share this piece of information." said Trixy in a dark voice.

Harry decided to discreetly go out of there, he didn't want to see Bellatrix's daughter angry. He coud have help the idiot, but he deserved it, ah, revenge, you gotta love it. Walking along the silent corridor, his thoughts got back to Voldemort. What was going to be his reaction? And if he accepted how were they going to speak to eachother? As Harry went down the stairs, a sudden image came to his mind that got him to chuckle, it was Voldemort in santa claus'costume saying 'merry christmas' while giving gift to a sour Snape.

"-What do you find so funny?" said a calm sligthly bored voice behind him.

"- Only my mind playing tricks Vlad." answered Harry.

Vladimir Xerxès Dolohov, age 34, dark long hair tied in a lazy way, his brown eyes were always tired, with winkles beneath them. The poor man was an hard worker, the day the aurors arrested his brother Antonin, he was at work in Russia. He kind of settle down there, the russian government didn't care about England. If the english aurors came to arrest a 'innocent' pureblood, Russia would have started a war. Vladimir could have had a nice peaceful life, if it wasn't for Thomas's mother, she asked him to keep them all safe before dying from dragonpox. ' _Them'_ designingThomas and his little followers.

"-Do not fret over what will happen. You, humans, always worry about the futur."

"-You too are a human Vlad."

"-Are you sure Evans?", with a secretive smile Vladimir opened the door to his room and disappeared to get dressed. Harry rolled his eyes, before going to the kitchen , he could do with a nice butterbeer. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to find Rosier eating a sandwich in the kitchen. He coughed, and Rosier's cheeks went to pink.

"-It's not what it looks like! I'm not breaking my promesse to lose weight this year. It's only a good luck treat!"

"-I didn't say anything Rosy dear."

"-Evans! Don't call me that." The chubby teen pouted.

"- Just joking Rosy, and I'm here for a 'good luck' butter beer myself."

"-Why do you guys always have to be mean?" Whined Rosier.

"-Well, the darkside doesn't have enough cookies. We gave nicknames instead."

"-Evans?"

"-Yes?"

"-That wasn't funny."

"-I'll forget the sandwich and you the not funny joke."

"-What joke?"

"-What sandwich?" They shared a smile, before Harry went to his butterbeer.

* * *

 **Little Whinging, Surrey, 1985**

A boy was running in the street, his black unruly hair knotting themselves with the speed, his vivid green eyes were litting with joy as he reached his destination : The came earlier than his friends, and waited his friends, normaly he would be calm and more collected, but today he was bouncing with joy. He had finally found a first name to call himself. After waiting five long minutes, he didn't see his new friends, but only Thomas coming toward him. Weird. He met the guhs from the orphanage two weeks ago, and they all become fast friends, so where were the others.

"-Hello Black."

"- Hi Thomas, where are the othersss?", asked Black tilting his head shyly to the side. Why the hell was this boy so cute?

"-It hurts me that you don't want to see me Black." Said a non-chalent Thomas. Harry squeaked and stammered an apology." Does it mean that you're happy to see me Black?" Black blushed and nodded quickly."How much are you happy to see me Black?" Black's face got redder and he looked distressed, worried to have vexed Thomas.

"-A lot! I'm really happy to sssee you !"

"-Does it mean that you like me?"

"-I-I...er..."He looked ready to faint, poor boy.

"-Just jocking Black. So, what got you so happy?"

"-Huh? How do you know I wasss happy?" Asked the small confused boy.

"-I actually came in advance, and decided to test your capacity to sense your ennemies. Of course we are friends. But if I was an ennemy, you would have been badly hurt or worse dead." Thomas lied easily , the truth was that he wanted to watch Black and his cuteness, but staring at someone without a reason wasn't considered normal in this world. So he had to stalk his Black.

"-Woaw! I'll do my bessst nexsst time! Promissse. Where are the otherss?"

"- Well. We decided to invite you in our orphanage, there's going to be a storm in the afternoon, as we didn't want to be sick, the only logucal solution is for you to cole with me."

"-I didn't know! Thank you, it'll be a pleasssure to go with you."

"-You didn't answer my question. What got you so happy?"

"-Oh sssorry! I finally chosed a first name. I'll tell you when we'll sssee the otherss."

"- Or you can tell me now." Thomas said quickly. If Black had to tell someone first it was to him! No one else. There was no way he going to let this boy go. Even if he was a muggle, he was special.

"- But it wouldn't be fair if I told you now and not at the ssame time asss everyone."

"-Why wouldn't it be fair?" Maybe Black in his subconscience knew that Thomas had feelings for him. Black looked like he sas thinking hard scrunching his cute nose. Suddenly he looked right at Thomas eyes, yes, only watch him, no one else, coldblue eyes lost themselves in vivid green. So beautiful, and those long dark lashes, they were already so thick.

"-...mas? Thomas? Are you lissstening."

"- Yes?"He was so hypnotized by the boy.

"- I said you were right! Finally!"

"-Excuse-me, so what did you choose?"

"-Evanss!" Exclaimed Black.

"-E...vans" tested Thomas, "Yes. It suit you. You shall be Evans Black. But why this name and not another?"

"-Aunt Petunia'ss college'ss friend came in the Durssey's home today. She called her Evanss, before correcting herssself and sssaying Dursley. That mean that Evansss iss my mother's maiden name too. So I wanted to be more close to her"

"-Good idea Evans. So shall we go to the orphanage?" Evans noded and Thomas took his small hand and guiding him to theirs friends.


	4. Meet the inner-circle

**Disclaimer : I own nothing beside the OCs**

"speak"

*parseltongue*

 **And now people, I present you the one you all wanted to see, the great (or not) darkest Lord ever! Lord Voldemort! *silence* well, we'll go back to the story...**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

A long snake slithered in a grand room, she was surprised to see it so cleaned, she could sadly feel the cold marble floor, shuddering as much as a snake could, she went to the throne in the middle of a wall. Her master was already installed in it, wearing his long sleeved black robe, as if today wasn't important. But she knew her master, he was worried, he hadn't seen his son in a long time. Before he was killed by the double eyed hatchling in 1981, he sent his mate to hide somewhere, they too used the fidelius charm, of course when she went into hiding she took her cousin's son (an orphaned hatchling) with her. Two hatchling and her master's mate in a lonely nest in some unknow location. Her poor master worried each day for the life of his 'loved' one. The lemon's lover fool didn't know her master as well as her, who was he to say that her master didn't know how to love!

*Massster.*

*Nagini.*

*Do not worry massster, the hatchling will undersstand your reassons.*

*Even sso, I let him live a lonely life.*

*Masster you couldn't know that your wife died.*

*I sshould have anticipated, as I knew her father. Life wass not kind to her, sshe wasss too young to die. I sshould have taken ssseps to ensssure that sshe had lived with me.*

*Masster, you know sshe would never have done an horcrux.*

*You are right my dear. Let'ss concssentrate on my _sson_.*

*Yess Massster, the hatchling must have grown. It'll be a pleassure to speak to him.*

*Nagini, my ssson ssadly doesn't sspoke our tongue.*

*WHAT?*

*Yess, he didn't inherit it, he ssaid sso in hisss letter. But he'll be able to undersstand you.*

*How iss he ssure that he doessn't ssspeak but can undersstand it?*

*He ssaid that hisss right hand man loved ssnakess, my sson undersstood them but when he tried to sspeak to them he failed.*

*Poor hatchling. Sso his right hand man likess snakess?*

*Yess.*

*Why do you sspeak so coldly about him, masster?*

*My sson decided that I sshould meet hiss life mate tonight, and he choossse hisss right hand man. How dare hat man sssteal my sson! I have already decssided to put him on the lissst of people to desstroy.*

*Ooh, at what placsse hisss he?*

*In third placssse. Right behind Potter. The old coot alwayss will be the firssst.*

*Masster you sshouldn't be dissstressed about the green eyed hatchling and the old fool.*

*You're right Nagini. I sshall forget about them and concentrate on the meeting. Ah. Ssee the times, It iss time to call my inner cssircle and their children.*

With a pleased hiss, as her master scratched her head, she positionned herself confortably on the silver green throne in the warmth of his robe. Voldemort took his precious yew wand and called his most faithful. Only thirthy seconds after, did they all appeared kneeling with their children in front of him.

"- Rise"

And with this simple command, they all rose as one. They didn't wear masks as they knew they were within friends. Yaxley, Wormtail, Nott, Dolohov, Mulciber, Crabbe and Goyle, Macnair, Snape, Bellatrix, the Lestrange siblings and Lucius. As for the teenager he marked, there was the Malfoy heir, the Nott heir, Crabbe and Goyle's heirs.

"- My friends, tonight my heir and his follower will join us some of you know some of them, as they are your family..."

As he continued his speechs he saw how the Lestrange were excited, even Lucius couldn't restrain himself and had a smug smirk in place, even him watched the clock as it ticks closer to their reunion.

 _Tic toc, tic toc, tic toc._

The clock indicated 11 : 30, and a sound resonated behind the close door of the room. The portkeys had been used, they had finally arrived.

* * *

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1996**

Thomas descended downstairs not stressed at all. Why would he be stressed? He was just going to see his father. He understands the man's way of thinking, when he was a child he didn't, but that changed after he fell in love with his Evans. Thinking about the strange way his father decided to use to protect his son and wife, Thomas knew that he would have done the same to keep his Evans alive. Near the same maybe, his Evans was too stubborn to stay in place, he actually would have followed Tom, and they'd battle together against any ennemies. His hot Evans would be breathless, fighting and taking down more than fifty ennemies, the power of their love. Oh. He could imagine it, at the end of the battle he would take his sweaty Evans in bed, the smell of blood would only excite him more, and those vivid green eyes, only watching Thomas. And he would only whisper, or scream his nickname ' _Tom_ ' . Thomas sighed, he'll have to bed Evans after the meeting with his father.

He arrived in the kitchen, ignoring Rosier who was finishing a sandwich, his eyes only saw his sweet Evans. Evans drinking a tiny bottle of butterbeer, he looked so beautiful doing nothing.

"-Darling~"

Harry nearly chocked on his butterbear. He glanced at Rosier, who was turning his head and not looking at them. The traitor! He could have helped.

"-Tom. Rosier is here."

Thomas glared at Rosier, who sprinted toward the door. Now he had Evans, alone, in a kitchen. He saw his darling throwing the bottle in the skip, and trying to leave the kitchen. Thomas calmly came from behind and catch his Evans.

"- Thomas! We have to meet your father in less than ten minutes! We don't have time. And will you please stop sniffing my hair! We use the same shampoo!"

"- I know darling, but I love to smell myself on you. You're so beautiful, and cute."

Harry blushed and glared weakly at his lover. How is that he always made him blush? He succeed in detaching Thomas's hands from him, in honesty he would have preferred to be forever in those hands, but they didn't have time.

"- I have to say goodbye to my babies."

Evans turned around and walked away. But strangely Thomas was smiling, right as he knew his Evans, the green eyed boy stopped at the door, and shyly asked him if he wanted to come. A smirking Thomas advanced quickly and took his Evans' s hand in his own who were larger and with long finger. He leaded the younger boy to the garden. The garden wasn't initially here, it was Evans who decided to plant every flowers and trees there, they used some magic and the garden was magnificient, it was so calm. Sometimes they all sited around the white table in front of the fountain eating the delicious cakes and pastries his Evans prepared. The garden was Evans sanctuary, if he was angry or sad he came here, if he had nothing to do he also came here. As every treasure have it's own protectors (Thomas likes to think that he was Evans'protector) , this garden was also protected by his lovers 'family. Evans hissed, the sound giving shivers to Thomas. And tbe beautiful garden became infested with at least twenty snakes, five of them were longer than two cars parked together. It was so strange to see his Evans hissing with an happy smile at the dangerous reptiles.

Thomas looked at his watch, they only had three minutes until they were portkey. He alerted his Evans who hissed an answer. He loved to hear his lover speak his father's langage. Sadly he couldn't speak it, but he was lucky enough to understand it. They joined everyone in the kitchen, where they always did their meetings. All of them changed to their masked. Even if they were stressed Thomas had ordered them to stay calm and collected. He said that he'll not tolerate them jumping around, of course they could smile and all, but as his inner circle they had to behave. The portkey activated, and they were whisked away.

Infront of them was the door keeping them from seeing their families, and allies. Thomas' follower each took their place at their leader's side. Harry was on his right, Lucian on Thomas'left, beside Harry and slightly behind was Rosier, Dolohov took the opposed place to Rosier and was beside Lucian, between the two was Trixy. Their faces were not affiching emotions, only Thomas's proud one had a little smirk.

"-Let the show begin."

After saying he pushed the door open, and they took their first step at the same time. They were now an extension of their leader.

* * *

 **Magnolia street, Surrey, 1985**

The child called Evans Black followed his dark haired friend toward the orphanage.

"-T-Thomas?"

"-Yes? What is it _Evans_?"

The shy boy shivered, it was strange the way Thomas said his name, maybe he should have kept only Black.

"- Iss the orphanage far?" And why was he the only one with a speach problem. He wanted to speak properly so he wouldn't be like Dudley, but he had to have difficulty with the words with 's'. He pouted mentally.

"-Not really, we have five minutes until we reached the orphanage."

"-Oh. That'sss long!"

"-Not really. Why is my company that boring?"

"-Whaat! No ssssorry! But hum.. I don't know how to read time... and... well... I... sssorry, I asssumed it wass long."

"-Ah. I'll teach you if you want."

"- Really!?"

"-Yes, of course."

"-P-pinky promissse?", asked shyly Evans. Thomas stopped walking and starred at the cute boy before nodding and taking both of their little fingers. They did the pinky promise. Black smiled as if christmas came early, his first pinky promise! Both dark haired children walked to the orphanage, the tension dissapeared, Evans started to trust someone, and it was Thomas. They reached the orphanage, and saw their friends rushing toward them. Evans turned his head to his feet and said with a flushed face.

"- I think, I like your company."

Thomas eyes widened and their friends interrupted them.

 _Ba-dum, ba-dum._

Why did his heart sounded different ?


	5. Meet the Lady

**"** speaking"

*parseltongue*

 **I had to write a speech for Voldemort. It was so hard! 0-0 Thanks to follow this story and add it to your favorites! Thanks to your review lilly-flower15 I decided to write this chapter and post it more quickly for you. But school... was my priority ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Finally the door opened letting the inner-circle and their heirs meet the son of the Dark Lord and his followers. They had lots of question to ask, if their Lord permitted it of course. How were they? Will they join the Dark Lord? Who were they?

Thomas lead the way, his followers were doing alright as they had rehearsed. Very good. He watched his father's death eater, they weren't that professional. Did they see emotions on his followers? No. His father's however... He glanced at the man, it was as Evans said, his father lost all his looks, a shame. Hopefully, he won't look like him when he'll be older. He was going to break the silence, greating his father, but someone else broke it. And it wasn't going to be pretty.

"-Potter!"

Of course, Snape couldn't shut up! Harry groaned, he was already stressed, but no, give him attention first! And the man was supposed to be in the order, wasn't he supposed to protect him? No! Of course not! He already killed his godfather. If he had helped! If he had done something! But no! Ignoring his inner turmoil, Harry kept a cool gaze. He didn't even move, didn't acknowledge Snape, and didn't answer. He was a little worried when Voldemort took his wand, the crucio starting on his lips. As every Death eaters had their wands pointed at Harry. But a cold voice interrupted.

"-Enough."

Thomas spoke, his eyes were colder than the artic, his voiced freezed everyone. Voldemort looked pissed and was going to start hissing, but Harry's lover interrupted again.

"- What is this father?"

"- It iss I that sshould assk thiss quesstion, sson."

*Masster doess it mean that the green eyed boy getss the firssst placsse?*

What the hell was the snake hissing about? Thinking about this question Harry decided that he didn't actually wanted to know.

"- Did one of my follower stepped out of their formation? Did they spoke before me? Their leader? And surly, you must have seen that no one of my followers attacked or menaced you and yours. But what will you do to apologize to me? You tried to attack my follower. They are mine, and I take care of what his mine. I took this as an insult toward myself, as a leader, as a guest, and as your son."

Harry's heartbeat speed up. Thomas protected him against his father. And what a speech! Go Thomas! Was he going to go fully?

"- I ssee. I apologizse sson. I will punissh this fool after."

Woaw. Old Voldy saying sorry! Mark the day. Thought Harry. His stress level lowered.

Lucian was bored, but now he had to keep himself from laughing, the way his 'uncle' spoke was supposed to be terrifying, that's what he heard from Draco. Evans had of course avoided telling him, which was normal. But really! Who would have thought! He glanced at Trixy, their eyes meet they both held a mischievious look she also glanced at Rosier and at Dolohov. Oooh, they all were thinking the same thing. He felt someone pinching his hips on his right side. Woah, Evans knew exactly what he was thinking about. He was brave to pinch him in a room full of death eater, or a fool, or ingenius as he perfectly hide his arm behind Thomas.

"- I will of course be compensated letter, right _father_?" Ooh. He was going fully! Harry was sure that Voldemort let his son speak freely because it was their first meeting since he was a kid. Or Voldy actually had an heart, with his son in a special compartiment hidden somewhere behind close barrier, and locks. If it was the second Voldy was going to hate Harry. Actually, didn't he already hate him. Ah. He was in deep shit. No need to be polite.

"- Of courssse _sson_."

And Lucian laughed. That idiot! Couldn't he keep it in himself. Harry tried to keep his blush down. Deep breath. Deep breath. It wasn't functionning. And of course Trixy started to giggle, ah, the Black's insanity, didn't miss a Black. Rosier chorthled behind him. Dolohov thankfully didn't laugh, the man was decent, but his eyes were full of mirth. Even Thomas was smirking. Harry really wanted to pout, but he had to keep his face straight, or as straight as he can, he was meeting his father-in-law for Merlin's sake.

"- Son."

"- Sorry father. Let me present my friends, as I already knew everyone from your inner-circle, and the children too."

"-You do?", asked silkily Lucius.

"-Why, but of course uncle Lucius." Thomas knew exactly that Lucius was asking the how in the question, but he didn't have time for those idiocy.

"-And how did you obtain this information?", his father asked, the poor man, always worried, but masking it, as a good lord should. Saying a mental sorry to his Darling for the attention he answered.

"- Evans informed me of course."

The death eaters and the dark lord looked for the said person but didn't find him. Thinking he was hiding somewhere in the manor, the Dark Lord asked his snake if she feels another presence in the room. Only Snape paled with understanding who the dark lord's son was speaking about.

"-It's impossible." The death eater who were watching the room carefully with they eyes turned their eyes to Snape, the Dark Lord raised a non-existant eyebrow, asking Snape to continue. But they were interrupted again by Thomas.

"- Ah father. I will introduce you to my most faithfuls. As they would like to rekindle with their families." All the intention were to Thomas. "This is Dolohov Vladimir, the oldest member, you remembered him of course? He was unmarked, but a supporter to your cause." Voldemort narrowed his eyes to his son as he said the word 'your'. Did it mean that his son beacame a muggle lover? He chose Potter, maybe he chose the old coot." This is Rosier Dmitri." Rosier actually dared to gave a small wave. Harry had to keep a smirk out his face. "This is Lestrange Dolphinia, but you ought to call her Trixy." Trixy wanted to finish the presentation quickly so qhe could finally hug her parents and her uncle, Azkaban changed their look, or was it their age? "This is Bonnefoi Lucian, cousin's of the Malfoy." Lucian did the peace sign and winked at his cousin Draco, was he pulling a Sirius? Yes he was." And finally, this is Black Evans." Thomas presented Harry."Well now I should tell you their usefulness."

Harry murmered silently, "You forgot yourself my Prince."

"-How foolish of me. Thank you Evans. I'm Thomas Riddle son of the Dark Lord Voldemort." The death eater already knew of their Lord's past. "Well, I think that all the family should meet eachother."

-"You are of course right son. But I think that before pleasantries, we should finish with the meeting." Finally he stopped with the hiss in his voice! Thomas nodded at his father, he was right they had their own priorities."Elf!" An house-elf didn't appear, but a ebony table was conjured with chairs for each of them, the table was decorated with some elegant candles. Voldemort was seated at the head of the table, his death eaters were on his left and his son and his own followers were on the right side. Sadly, his son was sitting beside the Potter boy. Nagini was near her master, who had conjured a rug with a warming spell on it, she was pleased.

"- My friends, we are here to fight against the same ennemy. The Light is going to fail, and they'll be engulfed in the dark, we will win this war. My son has already started on working to insure our side to win. While we were fighting in Great Britain, he was recruiting and expanded our cause to Russia and small countries. The old coot is thinking that I only choose Britain as my territory, his old mind could not have anticipated my son's step to took the world. Yess, you heard me, the world, for the last decade my son estabilashed his own connection around the world, Russia to France, to America. I will now let my son Thomas to speak about his group's exploit. If you have any questions, my son will be pleased to answered them. And by extansion, I'm sure his followers will also be able to answer some questions of their own." The last sentence was accompany with a glance toward Harry. And some of the death eaters didn't even bother to mask their calculated expression of their faces.

* * *

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1985**

The orphanage was different from what his aunt and uncle said. It wasn't the one his relatives speak about, but it was an entrance looked like it was maintained, his friends were wearing really good clothes, and they seemed so happy. It was a bit strange, there was something in this orphanage, the moment he entered the gates, he was envelopped in a protective bubble. Strange. He was musing about this when ishe/i cames.

A beautiful and elegant Lady, there was no other word to call her, she wasn't a miss or ma'am, she was a Lady with a capital L. She was tall, her posture was elegant with an air of importance without arrogance, she wasn't trying to be a lady like his aunt Petunia, she was a natural Lady. Her heart face shaped held the same cold blue eyes of Thomas, even with this eye color, her eyes were warm and gentle. Her lashes were as blond near silver as her long hair braided with a small indigo ruban. She was dressed in an elegant indigo dress with some sort of decoration in light sky blue. She was wearing no make-up but a fine piece of jewlerry. She was a Thomas's mother, Trixy's aunty, but also Lucian's aunty an Rosier's godmother. After he presented himwelf shyly, she had a weird look in her eyes. They suddenly became full of grief and sadness, but with a touch of realisation. But after she blinked her eyes they became as they were before with only a touch of acceptance.

She had given Evans a hug and told him he was always welcomed here. The kind Lady kissed both of his red cheeks, looking with an understanding look at Thomas as he had a look of jealousy on his eyes. Evans was worried that his friend was jealous of him, but when he tried to apologize, he looked weirdly at Evans. Before saying that it was okay, and one day he'll have to give back the kisses to the older boy. The green eyed boy was confused but decided to agree, after all Thomas was one of his first friend ever! Trixy catched his arm, and they both played arround with Lucian, Rosier and Thomas. The kind Lady apported a trail with hot cocoa and some delicious pastries. He spend a happy day. But it was time to go back to the Dursley. Evans promised to come back, and saluted them. Thomas wanted to accompany the younger boy, and Evans decided to accept, as he'll spend more time with his friend. Waving his hand at his friend and the Lady he joyfully yelled :

"-Bye everyone! Goodbye Lady Lyra!"


	6. Meet the sister

**Sorry for the late update everyone. As always there's school... Thanks you for following this story and add it to your favs. Thanks also to those that comment. To** _adenoide_ **: No Trixy is Bellatrix and Rodolphus's daughter. Rosier is from the Rosier's family, Lucian had a bond to the Malfoys, he is their cousin. Voldemort had only Thomas as a son, well he'll have Harry as his in-law. I don't know why you thought that Bella and Voldy had a child. Did I wrote somewhere something that confused you? If that's the case could you point it to me, so I'll be able to correct it. Thank you!**

 **Now thedesperated!**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1985**

A woman dressed in a long white gown was sitting on the border of a opened window. She was gazing at the dark blue night, her long white blond hair were flowing gently with the wind. She wasn't cold though, she loved it. It may be the reason why she fell in love with a cold-hearted man. She closed her eyes. She'll always remember the first time they met.

 **Platform 9 3/4, King's Cross Station, 1965**

She was 27 years old and unmarried. She was beautiful, long blond white hair, cold blue eyes, tall and slim, dressed in a wealthy dress. But she was unmarried. Even her ugly 'friends' were already courted and had a child on the way. But she, Lyra Alectrona Malfoy, wasn't married. She was clever beautiful, but no one from prominent pureblood family asked for her hand, she was a Malfoy, rich, beautiful, clever, politically powerful, but near infertile. The Malfoys always had a problem with producing heir, for a male, it wasn't a big problem, they had more chance than a woman, but the male heir will be the Lord. A Malfoy woman will never be at the head of the family, she was supposed to marry a powerful pureblood and carry their heir. She sadly has 15% of success to carry a child and only 9% to success fully give birth. No pureblood family wanted her, what will they have marrying a woman who couldn't give them a heir. Even the Light won't want her because she's a Malfoy, so she's _Dark_. Of course she would never ever marry a half-blood or a muggle-born. They won't understand her culture and she'll have to adapt again for others, and even if they wanted to marry her they would ask for a child, something she could probably never give. They all sprout non-sense about dark and light or pure or impure, they were all the same.

The woman walked in platform watching children running around, crying and hugging their parents. She didn't go to Hogwarts, but Beauxbatons, she did come to the platform to say goodbye to her big brother though. Speaking of which, she found a tall man with long hair the same color as her, speaking to a less tall man, with dark brown hair and aristocratic features. Suddenly a voice interrupted her though.

"- Aunt Lyra!"

The two men turn toward a blond eleven-year-old boy hugging the young woman.

"- Good morning to you too Lucy, dear."

"- Aunty!" whined the blond boy.

"- Oh my! That expression was exactly like your father child. You know he too had a girly voice."

"- Aunty!/ Lyra." The boy whined again, and the blond man glared at her. She, of course only smiled sweetly at them. The dark brown haired man watched her carefully. Before approaching her and bowed kissing her gloved hand with his thin lips.

"- Good morning Lady. I presume that you are Abraxas' younger sister. I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle, a _friend_ of Abraxas. May I know your name?" She arched an eyebrow at the familiar last name. It was the Prince of slytherin in her brother's year, he was surprising as charming and handsome as the rumor mild said.

"- I'm Malfoy, Lyra Malfoy." She saw her nephew and brother looking strangely at her. Honestly, couldn't they go visit the muggle world a little? Even if their world was better, it was important to know about your enemies. The brown red-eyed man, what a strange color, raised an eyebrow. As a half-blood he had understand the joke, finally someone in their circle who understand!

"- Why did you say your name like that aunty?"

"- This is it. Abraxas this summer you let my nephew spend two week with me! I won't have my nephew as a future dunderhead." Her nephew gasped. It was beneath a Malfoy to be stupid, of course he wouldn't want to be considered as stupid. He was a Malfoy.

"- Father I do not wish to become a dunderhead!"

Abraxas sighed. He was already having a headache. Since their father's death, Abraxas became the head of the family. Since then his sister went everywhere to visit country and brood. He worried about her, she was near her thirties, and wasn't married. Their father died asking his son to find a respectable husband for his only daughter. Since then Abraxas looked in contracts for his sister, but no man was good enough for her. And the best men didn't want someone who couldn't give them heirs. He spoiled both his sister and his son. His wife understand him and let him live in peace, since they had Lucius and had fulfilled the contract, she was a good friend.

"- As you both wish."

Tom watched the exchange between the family. He had never meet his friend's younger sister. She was younger than them, but she should have been married she looked near 25. After saying goodbye to his nephew in everything but blood. He watched the young woman kissing her brother on the cheek, and bowing to him properly, before going to the floo network. His blond friend sighed, and Tom raised an eyebrow. The father cast a spell so they won't be heard.

"- You must have read the book about my family when we were at Hogwarts." Tom nodded." The Malfoy family have fertility problems. My sister wasn't spared, she could have a child but the chance are poor." Tom's eyes glinted with comprehension. Of course, if she could not bear a heir, she was useless to the pureblood circle, she had the political power of course, but a woman from their age had to give a heir. What a pity.

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1985**

The woman smiled slightly, who would have thought that she would marry the halfblood from King's Cross. After their first meeting, they met at lots of parties, they spoke to each others, held intelligent conversation about politic to poesy, literature to cinema. Slowly they both fell in love. She knew is desire to destroy the muggles and muggleborns, but she didn't care. For the first time someone looked at her for her, and didn't see her inability. They married three years later, some of her friends were worried that she married someone who was older than her, they worried that she was desperate, it was untrue, she loved the Dark Lork Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort, and her brother trusted the marriage wasn't perfect, he was a busy man, sometimes short tempered, and started to become insane, but he was the only one who didn't ask her the moon, and loved her for her personality (and her looks too). In 1975, ten years after their meeting, she was pregnant. Both of them worried about there child's health and hers too. Her brother had died two years ago from Dragon pox, and she was more fragile than her brother. Her nephew served her husband instead of her dead brother, she was angry about that, ha was also already married to Narcissa Black Malfoy.

In 1976, after crying her eyes out, screaming her husband's name and insulting him in french, and maybe break his left hand (he thoughtfully saved his right hand, he needed it as a Dark Lord), a prematurely red face, small boy was born. When he opened his mouth and screamed she cried more but this time because she was happy. They named their son after her husband, he protested at first because his name was mundane. But she argued that she loved him and didn't care about his name, so they both decided on Thomas, it was more elegant than Tom, and she could call him Tom has a nickname. Both of them agreed to give the boys Abraxas' name as his second, to honor their friend and brother.

They spend four more years together, trying to keep the war out of their relation and household. In those four year, her cousin and his wife from the Bonnefoi family died in a mysterious fire, at a party hosted to help the relation between the french ministry and the Britain's one. They stipulated in their will that she'll have the custody of their only son Lucian Vega. Nearing 1981, she felt a change in her husband, he was acting with a weird obsession with the Potters.

On the night of 31 October 1981, she was a widow. Two days after Bellatrix Lestrange gave her Tom's goddaughter, and while she was babysitting the young toddler, the three member of the Lestrange family went to Azkaban. She couldn't take anymore and fled to Russia, taking the three child with her, Lucius would understand, if he was safe. She found a supporter of her husband, a young man called Vladimir Dolohov. After three years spend into hiding, she decided to go live in the muggle part of Britain, she created a orphanage, put it under the fidelius, and lived with four children in Surrey. The fourth was called Dmitri Rosier, he was the cousin of poor Vladimir, who couldn't take care of a child. Dmitri wanted to stay with his friends, but Vladimir couldn't come, as he was a renewed doctor in Russia, so it was decided that Lyra had custody of Dmitri too.

They all lived fine in the orphanage, it wasn't a house, because she wanted to help magical children who had nowhere to go. Her husband suffered from the muggles so she opened it and cast charms to encourage magical unhappy child, without family. Her son and her niece and nephews (they all called her aunty) were living happily. One day, Thomas came home with a weird look in his eyes, it was after Trixy explained they met a cute muggle boy that she understood. Her son had a crush on a younger boy! It may came from her family, she remembered her brother's choice regarding his sexuality. She couldn't stop teasing her son. And then all the children met the boy. She was curious, they told her he was called Black, surly to please her, so that she'll think he's a squib and not a muggle. She let them believe that she believed their lie. They were too cute. When she was a teenager, she was also sprouting nonsense about blood purity, but now she didn't care, she had seen too much to care about those. She was getting older, she was 57, there was no lines on her face, the minor ones she hide them with a glamour, her blonde hair were more white than blond with silver in them.

Then, she meet him, her son's crush. They presented him as _Evans Black,_ but those hair were a Potters, she saw his scar in lightning bolt, he was the one responsible for her husband's death. He was too thin, too shy, his green eyes were greener than the killing curse, perfect long black eyelashes. He will be a pretty boy. And her son had a crush on his father's killer. It was ironic. She decided that she didn't care anymore. She only wanted her children's happiness, this boy looked too sad, he had seen the world's cruelty. He was magical. She would protect him.

She had followed her son when he accompanied the younger boy, the pair was cute together. She saw her son saluting the younger boy in front of a house in Privet Drive. She had tried to enter, but there was blood ward. She couldn't enter. She had tried speaking with the horse like woman, she didn't listen. She had no choice, but let the boy be. Her children and her soothed the boy when he came to them, treating him as family. She had asked her son yesterday.

"-Why don't we take Evans to Russia? We could all travel via a portkey."

"-Mother you forget that Evans is a muggle." She was surprised. No one of them knew that he was the Potter child, so they didn't know he was a wizard.

"- Son he is a wizard." Her Thomas's face was priceless. Evans could really transform her son. It was strange to see her son's face with those weird look when he thought of Evans. Her boy had it hard. She only laughed at him.

From that day, they lived in some kind of peace.

* * *

 **I'll try to post another chapter tonight or tomorrow. I wanted to wright more about the present, but in the end this long chapter was about the past and Voldemort's wife Lyra. I didn't know if she should have been Abraxas's daughter or her sister, but in the end I opted to let her be his younger sister, she's thirteen years younger than him. For me, Abraxas and Tom were born near or born in 1926, Lyra was born in 1938. Lucius went to Hogwarts in c.a 1965, that's when Lyra and Tom met, he was 39 and she was 27. I decided to go with the theory that wizard can live longer, and for them 40 is there prime. Abraxas died from Dragon pox in 1973. Thomas was born in 1976 when Voldemort was 50 and Lyra was 38. They had only one child : Thomas. Because, it was hard to have one baby, as Lyra had the Malfoy fertility problem, so they were lucky. Lyra decided to go to beaubaton, and spend her time visiting the Bonnefoi family, that's why she decided to take in Lucian. She took Trixy as well because she was babysitting the little girl when the Longbottom incident happened. Voldemort died in 1981, he was 55, Lyra was 43, Thomas was 5. In 1985, when Harry met lyra she was 47 year old, looked in the middle of her thirties, thanks to good genes and glamour charms. If you have any question, fire away. ;)**


	7. Meet the wrong sentence

Chapter 7

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

"- How was Russia, my dear cousin?" Lucius could have been a Gryffindor, thought Harry, he asked his question boldly, or he was just a good follower, obeying his master. Harry internally sneer, why did they all follow Voldemort? Didn't they see his Thomas, the way he was so regal, he was the epitome of a Lord. They should really buy glasses.

"- Great! It's so fun! Actually, we only visit it most of the times but we live in England! Ouch! Trixy!" The blond boy glared at the dark haired girl who glared back. And she was right to glare, giving information freely, that's why Lucian will never ever be Thomas' s right hand.

"- Why did you visit Russia so often?" asked Rabastan Lestrange looking strangely at his niece, who only smiled tightly.

"- I go to Durmstrang, Hogwarts would have been too dangerous for me, as your family. And I do look like my mother." The Lestrange family looked with interest the heiress, they all went to Hogwarts, it was a little sad that their girl didn't go to their school. But self-preservation was more important, of couse.

"-So, if we don't count Potter, you all went to Durmstrang?" asked the Nott heir.

"-No, I know that Lucian goes to Beaubaton. " Answered Draco, before turning his eyes on the happy looking blond. "But I didn't know you lived in England. You could have visited me more often."

"- Sorry cousin, but I would have disobeyed the Prince's order, it was too risky." He didn't look sincere.

"- So why did you went more to Russia?" Continued Malfoy, Harry hoped that Lucian wasn't going to say something stupid or worse the truth.

"-Ah... Well we loved to visit our little Trixy who spend so much time there, Vlad work there, and Rosey-posey too live there. Instead of the three of them moving we all have international portkey to join in Russia. Or we use the floo." Rosier glared at the blond, his cheeks going pink as his nickname.

"- You liar. You always go to dance with Evans, and drink our country's Vodka, and what did you say last week?" Harry started to blush, oh shit they forgot they weren't alone. Please Trixy don't take this opening.

"-That's right! His words were 'I love Russia! Love your Icevodka! Love your B*****!' It was so embarassing! How could you Lucian? You said that right at one of my school friend. Do you know how she looked at me after that! Seriously, if you could think before you talk, the amount of work we have to do will lessen." No Trixy, shut up.

"-Hey! That's not my fault! I was drinking, I didn't drink any alcohol when I was in France for the last seven month, the last time I drank it was at the Malfoy New Year party. When I came back in England, Evans said it was better to wait for you guys. And you were the one who changed the plans, and asked us to come first instead of coming directly in the orphanage."

"- That was the plan! If you had listen to Thomas he said that we weren't going to Russia next week, so we directly spend our weeks at that time you fool! Next week we're helping the Death eaters."

Thomas coughed slightly and they all shut up at once, and smiled sheepishly. Antonin Dolohov decided to question his younger brother.

"-So, what do you do in Russia?"

"-I spend my time in our manors, and doing the paperwork. I had to hide there. I'm a famous mind-healer." Answered the oldest man of Thomas' group. His voice always had a tired tone, or bored. The man was drinking coffee like it was water, but could actually looked tired and was tired most of the time. He was insomniac, so it doesn't really help. "I give some lessons to Trixy, here, she wants to become a healer you see." He pointed at Bellatrix Lestrange. Trixy, Rosier, Lucian, Harry and Dolohov just face-palmed.

"-Elf." Called Thomas. A cup of coffee appeared near Vladimir who took it sslowly, but finished it quickly. He was normal looking again, as normal as someone in a work day morning.

"-You didn't change much Vlad." Commented Antonin. Vladimir answered with an "hm", that got their groups sighing.

"-What do you do beside 'appreciating your nights' in Russia?" asked Snape.

"-Well Thomas did his plotting," the young lord had a crisped smirk on his face, he wanted to throttle the blond, "Trixy and Vlad studied anatomy and poison." The other two had a blank face "Rosier played with his canary, and eated 'secretly' instead of following his strict diet." Rosier blushed again" ...and Evans was being Evans. As I did all the funny things like sport, fashion and all."

The death eaters glanced at each other. Even if the blond boy was saying a lot, he was saying nothing. Nothing that was interesting. Lucius asked silkly (as always).

"-Ah what does your friend Evans do? Excuse us, but we do not know him very well. So 'being Evans' has no meaning for our intellect."

"-I take care of my garden." Answered quickly Harry before his blond friend did. All the death eater's eyes were on him, but Voldemort's glare was the most dangerous of them, Snape's came nearly, but he couldn't win against the Dark Lord.

"- Really Potter? You only take care of your garden all the days. It must be a big garden." Voldemort spoke. Harry knew his heartbeat had speed up, and it knew it wasn't for the same reason as when he looked at his prince.

"-He cooks also. He can do lots of cakes, pastries. And he does cook every meal." Trixy saved him quickly.

"- He cleans our home too. Loves to sweep, clean the tables, do the laundry. He's really a busy person."Before another Death eater could speak Rosier spoke.

"- He loves to play with the small children who are in the orphanage, taking care of them. He also shop for the meals. And take care of us." Woah. Who would have thought Vlad could say so much.

"- He also take care of his snakes, the whole lot of them are always hiding somewhere. I swear one of them was in my closet." That was Lucian.

"- Whou would have thought _Potter_ was a _housewife_." said Snape, the slytherin students were smirking, and the death eaters too. Voldemort was going to crush him with a speech of death...

"- He is also _my_ right-hand man."... but Thomas interrupted them.

Before it turned into an argument Harry decided to intervene with a sentence.

...

The silence was infernal for one second, before his face turned red. Thomas was smirking, how he wished he could hit the man. The blond idiot was laughing his face red, taping Harry on the back. Trixy was cackling, sounding like her moher (who also cackled by the way). Dolohov and Rosier were too laughing, the later's face turned red-pink. The death eaters looked at him as if he was some kind of idiot with two heads and three eyes. Voldemort gave him his glare of the death #1. Even Nagini was hissing her laugh.

In two seconds he had searched for something to say, if he could have said something intelligent and badass he would have been proud of himself. Even saying a stupid thing like 'the food is great', or 'I'm not found of bacon', could have been more intelligent than what he said. The actual sentence could have been normal, but in this context it was not, actually no, this sentence could not be said in publuc. Who would say that in a place full of unknown (or known) death eaters, and their futur father-in-law? It wasn't even true! Well just a little, but. Who would say...

"- I love playing BDSM with Thomas."

* * *

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1985**

The children were excited to meet their green eyed friend. He was a wizard! Lyra had bought a delicious cake, juices, and candies. They were going to party after they tell him the news. They waited two minutes before they heared the bell, Thomas quickly made his way toward the door, the others looked at him weirdly, only Lyra had a knowing smile. At least he was a half-blood, said her inner voice, who sounded like her father. Thomas came back rapidly his hand griping Evans'hand. Lyra rolled her eyes, he was as protective as his father. The shy green-eyed boy looked at them with confusion, why were they smiling? Lyra decided to take hime to a corner and explain the situation.

"-Hello my dear how are you?" She started.

"-I'm f-fine." The answer came to quickly for her, Evans didn't even think. He was used to answer those three words.

"-I have something of great importance to tell you." The young boy looked at her with curiosity in his jeweled look alike eyes. "Sometimes weird things happen around us. People teleporting, or changing their hair colors in one second, or sometimes we see weird dressed people. Man who wore some sort of long robe. Sometimes, you can something warm in you, reconforting you when you're sad, healing when you're hurt, breaking things when you're angry, or manifesting itself when you're happy. Ha- Evans, have you ever felt something like that? Have you ever seen unexplainable things happen?" The young boy nodded at her expectantly, he thought he was the only one who felt that. " Well, my dear, this power inside of you is called magic."

Lyra paused, watching the young one's emotions, every emotions passed on his face. He looked confused, lied to, but suddenly his eyes litted up with recognization, he wasn't a freak! He was magical! The final emotions that were on his face, were acceptance and happiness, if the Lady knew about magic,concluded his mind, she was magical too!

"-I-it meanss that I'm m-magical? And you are too?" She nodded, and the little boy hugged her.

She was frozen at first, but returned his hug. Her mind was screaming at her, she was hugging the half-blood who killed he husband. But her soul, her soul understood that this small child was innocent, he survived but for what? A hurtful family, they were tied by blood, they shouldn't treat him like that. She decided right there, that she wouldn't tell the boy who he was. It was too soon to speak about complicated things. They were all children, let them live in peace, this war shouldn't be their problems. Not now. She'll tell him before his eleven birthday, maybe his tenth, so he'll be ready.

After they finished their hugging session, they joined the others who were speaking about random things, when Evans came back they spoke about the wizardingworld.

"-Aunt Lyra! Evans never went to Russia! He should come with us!" Said Lucian.

"-Ooh! And he'll be able to meet Vlad!" Exclaimed Trixy.

"- Why not? I will first ask Vladimir if he's free, and we'll go in Russia."

"-Yay! You'll test some new dishes, the house-elves love to cook russian specialities." Chirped Rosier.

"-What about the Dursssleyss? They will never accept..."

"-Do not worry about that dear. I will take care of that."

"-How are you going to that mother?"

"- Thomas, a magician never reveal there secrets." She answered with twinkling eyes.

* * *

 **Voilà! I'll try updating tomorrow too. Thank you for the reviews. And yes** _Black Shades of Red_ **, Harry won't know about his real identity in 1985, he will of couse hear the story of the boy-who-lived, but for now he's only Evans. Mmmh, there was something that I wanted to say... arg! Maybe I'll remember for the next chapter. Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Meet the glasses

**I remembered what I wanted to say ! It took time ^^" but this chapter and the next one will have a time skip on the past's part. Confused? That's normal, what I'm trying to say is that we're finished with 1985, we'll be in 1987, and Evans's going to tell us what happened between the time skip, of coyrse I may came back in the past if I forgot to mention something important, hopefully not.**

 **To** _Black Shades of Red_ **: No it's not going to be the only meeting with our Lord. Actually when I thought about writing this story, all that is already written shouldn't have take this much time (I was surprised). I'm blaming Lucian! This is only the beginning, and don't worry I won't play a Dumbledore and not reveal anything *grin*. Harry will have plans but not about the death eater, he doesn't care about them (not now at least), the only thing he's worried about is Voldemort (as always).**

 **To** _Lilya_ **(guest) :** **Well, you'll see the reactions in this chaper ;)**

 **Thank you all for your comments, favs etc. It makes me so happy! Ah! I will in the near futur (hopefully) make my favs, and all, on all the stories you guys wrote. (Not like it's important to you) I actually read a lots of story as a guest, before opening my own account, now I'll be able to like them all *nyark!nyark!nyark!***

 **Back with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 8

 **Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, 1987**

A little boy was sitted on a small, thin matteress, the boy was in his cupboard, there was near no light but thanks to his friends, he was able to produce a small ball of light, which floated between his green eyes and a book. Yes he was reading, but no normal book, a magical book, again it was his friends that adviced him to read it. His curiousity also played a big part on this situation. They gived it as a gift for his seven birthday which was tomorrow, but he had to stay with the Dursley for some unknow reason, aunty Lyra was angry about it, but said they'll party one day after. The book was called New Theory Of Numerology, by Lukas Karuzos. It was supposely written for all wizard and witches, before the pureblood made restriction. Since then, there was near no copies of said book, they were each protected in pureblood libraries. He was lucky that Lady Lyra wanted to sho it to him. He had only started the introduction of said book, and was already enthranced by it.

 ** _\- Introduction or how you'll know if this book'll interest you. -_**

 ** _Seven is one of the most powerful number in arithmancy. Wizards and witches have always tried to understand Arithmancy fully. Sadly, they had the same problem as muggles and their sciences, they were never able to finish studying this art. The more they discovered the more there was something to discover. Of course with lots of time they were able to progress. Why does this should interest you ? Young Wizard know that when you were born your arithmetical life started. That's why zero is the number you use to start something. Zero represent the beginning of a New circle, of life itself. We also found that even if all the numbers are powerful in their one way, the next powerful number is three. Yes three. You may or may not remember young Wizard but when you reached three, you had your first tast at magic. Yes at third year old wizards and witches have their first accidental magic. Of course it won't always be on your birthday, sometimes it's one day after or a month after. But never a year and a day after! If you are five and a day I'm sorry to say that you're a squib._**

 ** _Researchers have found that after the first accidental magic, there's was an arithmethic formula which was able to calculate the next most powerful number, seven. At seven year, child you'll suffer a bit or maybe not, do not worry the outcome will be formidable if you suffer a bit . You ll have a gift from the Goddes of Magic herself._** ** _Studies have shown that the paternal magic will go to the boy (in 4,32% it could go to the girl), and the Mother's magic will go to the girl (in 3,8% it could go to the boy). This magic in the child blood will give the gift from the lines they descend. If you descend from a line of wizard you'll inherit a power from your family. Sometimes you can get two of them, or even more! Do not forget that with great powers comes great responsabilities_** ** _._**

 ** _The next powerful number is ten the number one is not important on your magic, but combined with the zero it stabilise your magical core. The accidental magic stop. But as it's within the year and not on your birthday, you'll only be able to go to school at eleven. The next powerful magic is thirtheen, you won't feel it, but your core will grow quicker, the speed is multiplied by 3. Be careful with your emotion, strong emotion will provoke magical outburst, it's not accidental magic, not wandless but emotional magic, which is powerful and dangerous be careful and stay relax. It's better for homeschooled wizards and witches to go to school or be in your family manor. Those two options will enable you to relax more, as your family's magic protects you and stabilze your core. Schools were adapted to wizards and witches to be able to do the same, the older is the school the Best it'll be._**

 ** _The next number is fourteen, arithmancer were surprised, one and four weren't strong on there on, but combined with each other, it enabled a wizard or a with to stabilize one part of their magic. The core is composed of magic from the Goddess but also family magic, as we studied, which come from your blood. At fourteen your core doesn't stop growing, but your family magic stabilize itself and you can start training as an heir. Your family patriach will give you the heir ring, if your the next heir. If you're an orphan, or the last descendant of your family line, you can wear directly be the Lord of your family._**

 ** _The most important magical number for a wizard is seventeen, the combinaison of one and seven. As you now know, seven is the most powerful magical number. When a wizard or a witch is seventeen, their core finished growing, they reach their majority._**

 ** _This book will speak about each number from zero to seventeen, we'll see the properties of each of them, and what will happen if you combine them. We'll also spoke of the wizards and witches who found the different theories. If this book doesn't contain the information you're searching, please buy the next one._**

So that was the reason they wanted him to read it! But wasn't he a muggleborn? Why was Lady Lyra giving a book about family magic? Were his parents magical? No it wasn't possible, or they wouldn't have died in a car crash. Vlad did say that some wizard liked to have their car licence using some confuding charms, and some of them even tricked their cars!

Vladimir Dolohov was one of his friend from Russia. He was surprised to discover portkey, well international portkeys, they permitted wizard to travel wherever they wanted. Vladimir, or Vlad, was already a big boy, the green eyed boy hoped he'll be as tall as the man. They had so much fun in Russia. The only problem was the language, he didn't understood it, when they met, thankfully Vlad could speak english very well.

Harry smiled, in two years so much happened, he made lots of friends, went to Russia, learned so much things about wizarding cultur, and magic! Oh his aunt Petunia also enrolled him in a school, he hated it, the people listened to Dudley, or the Dursley, nobody liked him, Thomas wanted to come, but aunt Lyra looked horrified at the prospect of letting her son go to a muggle school. Thankfully for her, Harry convinced Thomas not to go, it was a funny day, Trixy turned an ugly shade of green when he announced the news. Sometimes Harry found it weird that Lyra and Trixy accepted him, but never liked other muggleborns, they also hated muggles. Maybe Trixy was taking Lady Lyra as her role model. Oh well, shrugged Harry, he didn't care they liked him at least. One of the more important thing he learned was his name! He was named Harry Potter! Of course his friends were used to call him Evans, so they called him whatever they wanted.

* * *

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Voldemort was scowling darkly at the boy. How dare he? If it wasn't for the smirk on his son face, he would have crucioed the green eyed boy. How could his son like, or could even stand the presence of this boy! He already knew he was going to hate the one who was chosen by his son, but it was Potter! Why Potter? The boy must have planned it. He was surely plotting. Yess Plotting Potter was planning something. He must be using his son to kill him, the Dark Lord. Lord Voldemort would never forgive this boy. He had destroyed him, he must have killed his wife, and now he was going to take his son from him. Surely his son was blinded by foolish emotions, that he inherited from his mother. Thomas didn't know that Potter was planning against his family. Potter must be spying for the Light. Dumbledore must have planned this! But, he, The Dark Lord Voldemort had discovered the meddling fool and his golden boy's plan. He was going to protect his son! Potter was going down. But how? The answer came quickly. He smirked mentally, now, he only had to wait for the conversation to flow to a safe point. It was Severus who spoke first.

"-Well, Potter have his use." Ouch. That hurt, thought Harry.

"-Please sir, do not speak about our friend this way. He's clumsy but more useful than others." answered Trixy right back.

"-Surely, you should understand that it's difficult to believe dear niece. As potter was never the strongest, the more intelligent. Wasn't it his mudblood side-kick?" spoke Rabastan.

"-And you should understand uncle, that things are not always what they seems."

"-Sorry, but I don't understand why Potter had to hide what he was at Hogwarts." the disbelief was heard in Theodore Nott's voice.

"-Yes who doesn't know the Golden boy and his side-kick. The Golden trio's adventure. Saint-Potter, the Light's savior. Who didn't hear about him?" sneered Draco.

Harry's teams mates started chuckling again. Really inside joke are not fun when you're not a part of them. Lucian was going to answer with a comeback, but Rosier casted a silencio on him. With Lucian, they were getting no where, sure he was supposed to divert some questions to random things, but not to every question. It was tiring in the long turn. So it was Rosier that answered this time, adressing every death eaters.

"- You know, if you receive an order from your Lord, you'll obey right?"

"-Yes." The answer was said in unison, some of them nodded instead. Of course Bellatrix was glaring daggers for asking the said question. Rosier continued with a sweatdrop.

"-Evans did that, he obeyed his orders. What did the hat considered Evans?"

"- It hesitated with every houses, but wanted me in slytherin." Snape turned green at the end.

"-What? You Potter in slytherin no way!"

"- Yes way Malfoy." The school rivals glared at each other.

"-Darling. Your temper." Harry turned his eyes back on his plate. Voldemort made a strangled noise at the endearment.

"- Are you okay father?" All the table turned to the Lord and his son.

"- Nothing to worry about son. Did you go to Durmstrang too? I have never seen the school. How is it?" There this was a starting point.

"-Ah, no father. I went to Salem's School For The Gifted. It's in America."

The death eaters and their master looked surprised. The school in America was reputated for accepting every magical being, from light wizard to werewolf, dark wizard, goblin, fairies, fae, veela,etc. The education was vast, offering many possibilities, and they would even offer an equivalence to the NEWTS to be used in the muggle world. The problem with this school, was that a majority of pureblood family refused to let their heirs in that country, where some village were shared between muggles and wizard. A lots of mudblood actually went to this school, if they had the money to travel through the sea toward America. Some even need a scholarship to succesfully enter there. Another problem was the duration of school term, they started near the 20th August and finished the 10th July. The time spend with the family was too little, for pureblood who wanted to teach something about their lines to their heirs.

"-And how was it?"

"-Great. I was, of course, the best from my promotion." answered Thomas, Harry and his friends rolling their eyes, as if he wouldn't be the best when he charmed all the staff, students, and reads book like breathing.

"- What did you study?" asked Yaxley.

"- The Dark Arts, Alchemy and Potions, Runes, Arithmancy, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Politics in England, Russia and America, of course, Ancient Magic and Magical Theories. I also learned Art and Music, and I had some class to learn Healing for three years. I didn't continue as I didn't have any interest bare the minimum, at it."

"- Did you made some acquaintance, or friends?"

"- Father, please, I do not need more friends than my most faithful. Of course, I did make some connection while I was there, but for now my inner circle is enough for me."

"- Some of them could not be satisfying my son." Voldemort glanced at we know who (Harry).

"- Yes but mine are no traitors, or even suspicious." Thomas glanced at Snape.

"- What is your cause my... er. Prince?" Nott, the eldest, asked with hesitation. He didn't know how to adress his Lord's son.

"- Why, muggle extermination of course." Thomas had everyone's eyes on him, he could feel his Evans's eyes, if was in no mood for near jokes."Kidding. I want our world to separate from the muggle's. If we could destroy some of them, it would be a win-win situation. Alas, there is too much of those vermine."

"-Have you and your ah, followers started to act, my prince?" asked the long haired Malfoy.

"- Yeah uncle! It's one of the reason I love Russia sooo much!" How the heck did Lucian escape the silencio?

"- What do you mean ickle blondie?" asked Bellatrix, the subject interested her very much.

"- Well aunty, can I call you that?" Bellatrix nodded excited."Russia's muggles are not important to Russia's magical community. The whole country is protected by a jinx, such as the one in Durmstang. So, if russian saw magic, they are confounded, obliviated, but sometimes Russia let them be, because they do not speak of it to the other country!" Here Lucian had a happy and dreamful glint in his eyes. " It's soo fun to play with them! Sometimes, we abduct or kidnap the ones who are drunk, and let them run into the wild, and we chase them!" Bellatrix cackled with joy at the thought."We also count our scores to see which one of us killed the most!"

"-I prefer the game, when we kidnap one of them, and use them as practice targets, or potion experiment. Remember when I tried the pink potion on the muggle?" spoke Trixy with excitement.

"-Oh, when he turned pink with weird red swollen pimples!" continued Rosier.

"- Guys, I had to clean up everything. That was no fun." grumbled Vlad.

"- It was Evans fault!" the two brunets and the blond said together.

"- What it wasn't!" answered Harry.

"- Darling, it was you who finished him."

"-But It wasn't my fault! You were all there! You too did your funs with the man." shooted Harry at Thomas.

"-Actually Evans. It was you. You were the one who did that last curse." said Vlad, after a drop of coffee.

"- Nuh uh."

"- Evansie don't you remember? You were PMSing." Chortled Lucian, ignoring the slap from Trixy.

"-I'M NOT A GIRL."

"-I can confirm that." chirped Thomas.

"- But it was your temper Black that sliced the muggle in dice piece, and the blood. So much blood. Do you know how much time it takes to clean that? Wait. You do." accused Vlad.

"-Thankfully, I didn't have the torture chamber chore duty that night!" said the smiling blond.

"-As if you would have done any cleaning. You're useless at that." Rosier rolled his eyes.

"- You hurt me Dmitri you do."

"- Shut up Bonnefoi."

"-Ah, my heart! At least I have my little star." He posed his head on the Lestrange heiress' shoulder. She pushed him right away.

"- As if, I could marry you blondie. Your not dark enough for me."

"- Was that a racial comment heiress?" asked Vlad.

"- Excuse me? I'm speaking about magic hear. Or even personality. I need someone intelligent, dark, gorgeous." Rodulphus's left eyebrow twiched.

"- You dark lady in the making! Evans will hug me." Trixy's eyebrow twiched in the same way as her father's, while Lucian got up and went to hug Harry. Before he even touched Harry's personal space, he was projected against the wall. They could see that Harry's wand was drawn, but the strongest curse came from Thomas's one wand. Lucian was knocked out. They all ignored him, and went to the discussion.

"- Father I'll need to speak to you about something of great importance. It was something discovered by my Evans." Voldemort didn't look happy, or more like he looked les than not happy after Harry's name was pronounced. But the Dark Lord nodded.

"-Thomas, maybe you should go speak now." Trixy looked Thomas right in the eyes. Thomas understood right away what his sister (in everything but blood) wanted. She dreamed of speaking with her parents, catching up with them. Thomas nodded, and she smiled brightly. The brown haired boy looked at his father. Voldemort internally smirked, he could do his plan now. Voldemort nodded again at his son before getting up.

"- For those who thinks they are not needed can go. For those who wants to speak more to our guest can stay here. You cannot leave this room, use he portkeys to go back to your homes. Elf! Entertain or help the guest if needed. We would not want them getting lost wandering in the castle."

The only one who stayed were Dolohov, the Lestrange, the Malfoy family, with the permission of the Dark Lord, Narcissa was able to came. She catched up quickly with the events. Surprisingly Snape stayed, he lied (not that they knew) about helping Draco's dunderhead of a cousin. The elf popped a few times, getting them drinks, couchs, tables. Everyone separated themselves and stayed with their families. Snape and the Malfoys were speaking to Lucian, and beaubatons. The Lestrange were interest in their heiress life, they were joined (with the permission of the Dark Lord) by the old Lestrange patriach, who was 99 year old, he was never able to meet Trixy, he was watched constantly by aurors, the rare time he could come to Russia was during school. They had corresponded to each others using letters, but even that was difficult. In another side of the romm, the Dolohov brother spoke to each other, time hadn't change their relation, Vlad introduced cousin Rosier to Antonin.

But the most interesting part was the Dark Lord's conversation with his son, Harry, and Nagini.

* * *

 **Little Whinging, Surrey, 1987**

Dmitri Garrick Rossier was worried. Not for himself, but for his friends. Dmitri was a little wizard, age seven, had full round red cheeks, dark brown eyes, and shoulder lenght curly hair tied back with a ruban, he was also a pureblood, had an average height, and weight a little more than necessary, but not like the Crabbes or Goyles. His best friend was his older cousin and caretaker Vlad. But he liked his friends Lucian, Trixy, Evans and Thomas. He was worried because Trixy had stopped hitting Lucian on the head. He was worried because Lucian stopped joking. He was worried because their leader Thomas was worried. He was worried, because they didn't see Evans since the day before his birthday. Lady Lyra adviced them to go to the park, but that was five days ago. Why didn't Evans come to them? They were losing hope. Today it was the last day, if Evans didn't come, they were going to his house, muggles or not, they didn't care anymore.

It was at the last thought that they heard a small sound, from someone hurting.

"- Hello guyss."

At the insistence on the 's', the group runned toward the boy hidden behind a tree. Harry had nearly stopped having speeh problems, only when he was too much angry, hurt, or felt strongly, did his accent come back. When they reached their friend, he was smiling at them wwith his eyes closed.

"-We were so worried! Where were you? We saw you seven days ago! Why didn't you come back?" Trixy asked.

"- Aah... I'm really sorry. I didn't know it was so long. I promise it wasn't planned." Evans'eyes were still closed.

"-How the heck didn't you know?" Lucian's voice was high pitched. Evans only smiled sheepishly before answering.

"-I think I slept two days from my birthday."

"-How is that possible? Was it those muggles?" Rosie asked sharply.

"-No, really it wasn't them, not this time."

"-Does it have something to do with your eyes?" Thomas guessed. Harry nodded hesitantly. "You can tell us Evans. Or better yet open your eyes."

"-That's it I can't. It hurts too much. And it's so strange."

"-That's it! We're taking you to aunty Lyra!" Trixy stamped her foot.

"-But she doesn't know anything about healing eyes Trixy! Aunty only knows about first aid, and some basic healing." Lucian worried.

"-She'll be able to call Vlad! He studied Healing magic! Maybe the both of them could help Evans!" shouted Rosier.

"-Good planning. We're going. I'm carrying you Evans, we'll get there more quickly." said Thomas.

The strange group walked quickly toward the orphanage. Lady Lyra smiled at firt, but seeing the young boy hurt, she worried and firecalled the busy man, Vlad. Not that anyone cared if he had a client or something. But as the situation looked serious, he shuted his mouth. The woman and the man sked Harry to explain what happened, before doing there diagnotic.

"-I was finishing reading the book and went to sleep. The morning of my birthday everything was normal, when the dusk came my eyes started to itch slightly. As I already finished with my chores" the room was filled with angered noises "I went to sleep quickly. I think it was near midnight that it was hurting a lot! The next time I woke was to aunt Petunia's loud voice. She shouted that I was useless, and all as always. But she said that I didn't do work since two days ago, so I guessed that I slept near two days. When she opened the door, I saw something weird!"

"-What was it dear?" asked kindly Lyra.

"-I could saw her, but there was also others colors on her! There was a icky yellow with some red, and grey. And after that I saw uncle Vernon, he was a muddy brown with lots or red! When I saw Dudley, I saw weird colors too! I wanted to come here, but when I went out, lots of colors from all the people, birds, cats, attacked my eyes! They got all teary, and I went back in cupboard. As the park was nearer, I decided to go there today, hoping that you would come. Thank you for coming by the way!" Harry beamed with his eyes closed at them." I walked since this morning to the park, opening and closing my eyes. And that's when I saw you with my eyes closed! I knew right away it was you. I opened my eyes to greet you, but it hurted more than with my relatives or other muggles. So that's why I stay with my eyes closed."

Vlad gave a small glass of water to Evans, who took it with difficulty, but drinked it happily. Lyra concluded that indeed it was the Potter's inheritance. All the Potters wore glasses, it must be the reason. She had never told Harry about his family, she decided to wait until his eleven birthday. She calmly explained that it was his family magics, and that he'll have to wear glasses which will keep his power in check. After an analysis of the colors, Vlad concluded, that grey must be the color of a squib, as the fat muggle didn't have three color, and all their colors was seen through closed eyes. The yellow or brown, must be personality, as Vlad's colors was a coffee brown, the same color as the polyjuice become when he put a bit of himself in it. The last one must be emotions, concluded the eldest of the lot.

Lyra decided that going to a muggle store to buy the glasses was a no-no, and they didn't have time to search for a wizard dealing with it. As a last resort, and from some time, Harry'll use a pair she'll conjure. The boy didn't protest of course. But her son did. She raised an eyebrow, but her boy told her, not asked, that he would conjure glasses for Evans. She sighed and explained to him that it was a no, because it was important, and they had no time to wait for him to learn to conjure something which look like glasses. The both of them argued, Thomas saying he wanted to give Harry's glasses as a birthday present and he was eleven now, before the close eyed boy told them that it was okay, Thomas could do it.

Thomas concentrated really hard, it was his first try at magic with a wand, when he reached eleven. He wished, and willed for glasses to be there. They had to be big enough, so he'll be able to see his Evans's eyes, they had to be perfect. Of course as he was only eleven he failed to make the perfect glasses. Harry opened his eyes when he felt a small weight on his nose. He was wearing the first piece of magic done by his bestfriend! He smiled and thanked the boy. Thomas didn't like those glasses, they weren't what he wished for. He tried telling his friend to let his mother do it again. But the seven-year-old was more stubborn than him. Their friends said that even if they were weird, they looked good on Harry, and didn't hide his eyes too much.

Since this day, Harry kept his big round glasses, framed by black simple branches that went well with his hair. The glasses permitted his eyes to see normally again, of course when he removed them he could still see the magic, and all. But for nowthen he was happy with his glasses.

* * *

 **Finally! This was the longest chapter I wrote! Hope you enjoyed. I won't promise you when I'll post the next one. But there'll be one by next week (as in saturday/sunday). See you next time!**


	9. Meet the soldiers

**Hello everyone! Hopefully I didn't make you wait, and you wanted sooooo much to read this chapter *sarcasm*. Going back to this AN that no one want to actually read, I was walking on the street and then I thought of something. 1989! Berlin's wall fell, and 1991! Dissolution of the soviet union happened! And I had a good (or bad) idea coming to me. *Nyarknyarknyark* This chapter'll contain some blood, death, mention of violence (maybe), not strongly, but Iprefer to prevent you.**

 **To** _mizzrazz72_ **: Poor Severus, his hurt must be hurting now ;)**

 **Well, 'happy' halloween people (if you celebrate it), and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

 **Unplottable chamber, Volgograd (Russia), 1987**

How did this happen?

Only three hours ago were they playing in the snow in someplace in Russia. Vladimir's manor was so big, and it was too hot, they only wanted to play in the snow to make some snowballs, angels on the white ground, battling against each others. But no, they had to get lost, and meet weird dressed people, they were frightning, all in uniform, they were serious and a frown marred each of their face. Evans didn't understood what they were saying, Lucian was barely understanding those policemen, Thomas Trixy and Rosier were the one who tried to explain that they were lost.

But the men were looking at them with suspiscion in their eyes, they could hear the english accent, the children wore different type of clothes. The men didn't know what to do. The glanced at eachothers, what to do? If they helped them and they were enemies, how will they explain themselves to their boss. They could kill them, but they were kids, four small kids, and a preteen. They were barely the age of their own sons and daughters. They hesitated. Finally the blue-eyed man turn toward his collegues, they weren't going to hurt them, it was becoming nonsense.

Harry released his breath when the blue-eyed man, the tall man and the darkblond man, smiled at them. He could understood not the words but the action. They were letting them go, but they could'nt help them. The green eyed boy didn't understand to much about Volgograd, Thomas tried to explain to him the Cold war. But it was too comlicated to understand the why behind the actions of all the parties. Couldn't they all live in peace together?

Suddenly they heared a branch crack, a big tall man approached them. The soldiers froze. The magic from the children warned them to be careful. Their nerves were high when the man ordered something to the soldiers, he didn't speak, his voice was that of a leader, a ruthless leader. The men trembled slightly, but their faces became emotionless, and they turned their guns toward the group. Thomas ordered them to hide behind him, and they all obeyed. The muggles hands trembled a little. At the exact moment that the leader shouted to fire, a crack of appariton was heard.

Lady Lyra appeared in front of Thomas. The bullet went right toward her stomach. Only a second after, her pristine light blue dress started to become red. She was bleeding. She threw a protego when the leader fired at them, screaming at them. Even the soldiers were frightned, after all, she did appear out of thin air. A second crack of apparition was heared, Vladimir came, wearing a glamour.

"-Vlad! Take the children and go!"

"-But Lady!"

"-This is not the moment go! Use your damned portkey for Merlin's sake!"

She didn't swear often. Vladimir runned toward the kid, as Lyra tried to protect them, Vlad and herself, against those bullets. The leader decide to use his PPSh-41 and continue to fight, his soldier followed him. The portkey was used. Thomas could only watch his mothers shout, as he cried for her, and they were whisked away.

"-Kids stay here. I'm going back." And Vlad apparated.

The waited only one more minute before he came back. In his hands was Lyra, her dressed was colored in deep red. she was paler than her natural skin color.

"- Thomas." Her voice was rasped. "and chi...ldren."

They approached her, their faces were all teary, Trixy was crying.

"-Mom! Vlad's going to heal you! Don't speak" Thomas's voice was distressed. He wass no more collected, he was only eleven and some moths, he needed his mother, she was all he had, all they had, one of the last link to his father. She was the one who birhted him, loved him, kissed him, hugged him. She was the one to scold him, help him, tease him. She was his mother.

"-Hush you, Momma's bleeding to much from lots of place. She's already old. Maybe I'll see your father, do not worry I'll scold him, and I'll tell him all about you."

"-Mom!"

"-I'm so proud of you Thomas Abraxas Malfoy." Her eyes were losing their warmth."You'll be a great leader, just like your father. V-vlad take care of them please. Dmitri take care of you, and eat your veggies, you're a kind hearted one, do not let people say otherwise. *cough!* Lucian try not to hurt yourself while pranking, I hope you'll go to Beaubatonx, y-your parents met there. Trixy one day you'll become a great woman, do not let people tell you what is a l-lady, be only y-yourself. H-harry *cough!cough!* I-i h-have s-something t-to say, you a-are i-important, t-the w-wizarding w-world, t-they. F-f-for them. You..." Lady Lyra mumbled something, her hand was getting colder. But she surprised them all, when a las t spark entered her dying eyes. "Love my Thomas Harry."

And she fell into the arms of Death.

* * *

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

The study room was spacious, the walls were warmed with a rich dark-chocolate brown printed paper. Two huges libraries were orning two sides of the room, the amount of book was quite something to see, they were all sized, little one to enormous book, encyclopedias, dictionnary, and was that a romantic book? In the middle of the dark brown floor was two bigs carpet, a dark green one and the other was forest green. On the two carpet was a table and couchs. Voldemort signaled them to sit down, he had to be polite to Potter sadly. A black desk, orned with some silver was in font of the last wall, which had a painting of coiling snake, with the most terrifying yellow eyes. On the desk was papers which were all organized, a beautiful quill posed on the side, near it, was a inkpot, nearly out of ink. They all were sitting.

"- What does Mr. Potter have to say son?"

"- Evans has some capital information father."

"-How does this concern me son?"

"-Father, this is something personal to you."

Harry was stressed, his body was tensed, how the hell will he be able to stay in the presence of those two? He sqw Thomas glancing at him, this was a signal to tell him to start speak. Harry coughed a bit, he hoped his voice wasn't high or something.

"- I have information about the prophecy." He mentally patted himself, his voice came out more emotionless than Snape.

"-Well. Tell it boy. Are you waiting for an invitation?" The Dark Lord glared at Harry, and the green eyes answered back with the same way. Red and green. Slytherin and gryffindor. Tom and Harry. The only thing that tied them was the young man who coughed, taking the attention back to the conversation.

"- _The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seven month dies... and the dark lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the dark lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can li e while the other survived... the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month die..." (AN: not mine, came from Potterpedia)._

Voldemort looked thoughtful. This seems like a true prophecy. His son gave his closed palm to him, he reached slowly toward it. A small vial in a squaredtube type was given to him, it contained silvery smoky thread. A memory.

"- I will need time to study this." Voldemort caressed Nagini's head as his son nodded." You wil all stay at the manor right."

"-Yes father. It will be besser for our followers to train with eachother." Harry turned his head with a snap. He didn't know that.

Nagini hissed that she wanted to speak to her master's hatchling. Thomas got up and followed her, he looked so innoncent avoiding his father's and lover's issue. Thomas and Nagini went out, after waving to the two men. Harry decided it was best to follow them.

"-A moment Potter." Harry froze, but didn't face the Dark Lord. "You dared come here. You dared take my son. I will make you pay Potter. I kkow your games. You gryffindor idiots hidden behind the word brave, are nothing to me Potter. Luckily, you'll die before finishing this week." Harry gulped. He tried to stay courageous.

"-Bring it on Voldemort."

* * *

 **Sorry for the small chapter, but I needed to go to sleep. Ciao!**


	10. Meet the Dark Lord's temper

**Hello everyone! Hope you're all fine. Sorry for the late update, I was busy.**

 **To** _Black Shades of Red_ **: The way you put it, was just wow, Voldemort was compared to an idiot ;) Maybe I should** **hire you to write a summary of each chapter.**

 **To** _mizzrazz72_ **: Yep, you're right, and that's exactly how I'll be writing him. =)**

 **To** _AnimeBook's_ **: Hopefully, you'll like it. Well, thanks for finding it interesting, I understand your point of view. I too don't normally like story with OC as a main plot, and I hesitated to write this story. But I decided to do it anyway. *grin***

 **So back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 10

 **Unplottable location (Riddles's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Harry was lying down on the right side of the queen size bed. It was nighttime , the sky was as dark as his mind was filled with thoughts. He turn around, facing the blue carpet on the floor. He couldn't sleep, he was in the house of Voldemort, the man who wanted to end his life, he had handed the prophecy to the man for the son. Harry knew that the red eyed man wished for his death. And now, Harry was going to spend one week, a full week in this manor, knowing that he was unwelcomed, if you don't count assasination attempt. The worried eyes changed in less than one second, as if he was going to let old voldy win! He was the one who love Thomas, and was there for him. The old man had no right to dictate their love! He will fight, as he has done each of their encounter! The green eyed man nodded to himself determined. A deep chuckle was heard beside him, a form rolled over his side of the bed.

"-What are you thinking about Evans?" Thomas's eyes looked right trough his own.

"- Your father."

"- Should I be jalouse?", smirked Thomas.

"-What? Oh. Ew! That's ew, disgusting! He's your father! Have you seen how he looks! And his personality is just ucky!"

"-Joking my beautiful." He kissed Harry's cheek."If he does something I'll avenge you darling."

"-Umph. I do not need your protection like some weak princess! I can defend myself thank you very much." pouted Evans.

"-Mmmh." Thomas played with Harry's dark locks, his hair refleted his personality. Wild as his temper. "If it becomes too much just say it."

"- Okay, don't worry, we'll just have to go back to sleep." Harry eyes turned mischievous, Voldemort must be destroying some things in his room.

Why would the Dark lord be angry? It's simple, after Harry's small talk with Voldemort, they joined the others in the meeting room. Voldemort played the host part very well, inviting them to spend the week at the manor. The man only wanted to destroy Harry and Thomas. He gave each of his guest a room or a double-room. Harry decided this was the best time to take revenge, and sleep peacefully. Remembering what happened one hour or so, ago.

* * *

 **One hour ago**

What? How was he going to survive on his own, in a room chosen by Voldemort. Hell no! There was no way he was going to die this way. He could already imagine, his friends would be crying, the death eater would not care, and Voldemort saying he didn't know their was a poisonous gaz in that room. Hary would not die! Not today or this week at least! Not by _his_ hand! Time to put his sytherin side to work.

"-It's really kind of you Voldemort. But, eum. Well. You see..." he stuttered shyly, not keeping eye contact, looking on the left side of the floor. It gave him a shy look, he even blushed a little.

"-What is it Potter!" It wasn't even asked, but screamed.

"-I, well, it's embarrasing, you see." He flushed more. His friends were arching an eyebrow, they didn't know the Dark Lord confronted him. What did they say, oh yes it was, 'do not worry Evans', 'he won't kill you', 'Your exagerating man!'.

"-What is it my darling?" asked a worried Thomas, the man knew Harry was playing, but the cute play of the boy was as it was, cute.

"- I don't want to sleep alone." Harry even faked some tears. His big green eyes looked in the iris of his lover.

"- Of course not darling. This manor must have other double-room. Right father?"

"- No. They are all given." answered coldly Voldemort. Harry faked a whimper, and some of his tears fell down. Trixy runned toward him, hugging him and cooing, she taked a handkerchief and cleaned his wet cheeks.

"- We'll manage in a small room." Thomas answered with a glare. Voldemort glared darkly at the crying child, and called an elf. He asked for a double-room.

"-Iss thisss to your ssatisssfaction Potter." Hissed the dark lrd.

"-Yes! Thank you soooo much!" Harry smiled brightly, hugging his lover with joy. Now he'll be protected.

The death eaters went to bed. The only one who stayed behind were the newcomers and the Lord, Nagini was alreay sleeping somewhere.

"-Evans are you okay?" asked Trixy. The unasked question was 'why did he do that?'

"-Now, I am." was the answer, but the green eyes locked with the woman's own, 'he'll tell her later', was unsaid.

Rosier gave a goodnight everyone, waving, he took the near-sleeping Dolohov with him, who was uncoherent. Trixy bowed at the Lord, nodded to her friends, before taking the long stairs. Lucian glanced at the three left in the room, before going to sleep. Thomas spoke to his father five more minutes, drinking tea, before going to sleep, he glanced at Harry, who didn't follow.

"-I did'nt finish my cup."

"-I'll wait darling, take your time."

"-No it's okay, go first, you can take a shower I'll come in ten minutes, this cup is too hot." Thomas watched carefully his lover and his father, nodded at both of them before taking the stairs, glanccing one last time when he reached the third step. One minute after, they heard a door opened and closed.

"- You may have win this time Potter, but there will be no next time."

"- You must have said the same thing fifthteen years ago, but I'm still breathing." Both of them glared at each other. Harry finished his tea.

"- Well, I'm going to sleep. Thomas must be waiting for me. ~" smirking Harry skipped to his room, and dared to whistle.

Voldemort couldn't take it anymore, he conjured a rat, and crucioed him to death. He calmed his breath and went to bed.

* * *

Yes, he was having nice dreams, this last thought entered Harry, before he was in a deep sleep.

In another room, the Dark Lord was breaking his porcelaine, Nagini was annoyed. Frankly, sometimes she couldn't understand him, the hatchling didn't do anything, but Tom always disturbed her sleep. She took a passage through the pipes. She needed her beauty sleep, after all.

* * *

 **Unplottable location, Volgograd (Russia), 1987**

Thomas didn't speak to them since his mother died, he had cried for one hour before becoming silent. Today was the day after the funeral of Lady Lyra, she was cremated, because no Malfoy will get their corpse rotten and ugly, so they had put her ashes in a grave hidden from muggles. This incident had tighten the group, they had been in danger together, protected each other, watched someone close to them die together. Before, they had laughed, teased, played, they were friends. Now they had cried, conforted, shared pain, they were closer than friends, they were family. The only one separated was sadly enough their leader, Thomas. Since the incident, he became silent, and seemed lost.

In a garden coverted in snow, a eleven-year-old boy was sitting on a rock. He was not glaring, his face showed no emotion, his cold blue eyes were empty.

"-He's thinking."

This was said by a little girl, her black shoulder lenght hair bobbing with her, as she nodded. Trixy answered again to Rosier. The group wanted to do something to help Thomas. This ws the reason they were plotting behind a tree, not too far from Thomas but far enough, the group of four were spying. Vladimir was their new caretaker, the problem was that even if he could use his propriety, he had not much money. He had a large fortune in his vault, but he couldn't use a large amount, or the british auror who were investigating on his 'disappearance' would capture him. Now he worked more than before, and couldn't help more the group. Lucian proposed to play a game or too, and maybe Thomas would join them. Trixy rejected the idea, Thomas didn't behave like a child.

"- Why don't one of us go speak to him?" proposed Rosier.

"- No way! I'm not going against the Tiger! You go if you want." yelled Lucian, before the other shushed him.

"- We have to do something. It has been one week, he doesn't speak anymore, and eat two or three spoons before going to bed." said a worried Evans.

"- I know, but he's thinking I don't know about what, I don't know if we should do something..." Trixy glanced at her brother, who stayed in his rock.

"- Maybe we should act now, use every idea, at least he'll stop ignoring us." Rosier proposed.

"- Okay, we're all child on a mission! G.T.T.R!" Lucian's eyes twinkled.

"-G.T.T.R? What is that?" asked Trixy.

"-Get Thomas to react. Now we need code names! I'll be Angel."

"-It's not a game Lucian!" Evans tried to glare at Lucian but failed. He'll train more.

"-You'll be Mess, your hair is a mess, Rosier you'll be Pink 'cause your cheek are easyly pink, and Trixy you'll be Devil, because you are sooo mean." Evans gave a dirty look to the body on the ground, Trixy and Rosier had knocked him out.

"-Ok plan A, Lucian and me are going to Thomas, I'm going to laugh beacause of a joke, Lucian'll say "I know right!" and fell on the ground hitting his face hard on the ground in front of Thomas."

PLAN A

They waited for Lucian to get up, the pouting boy listen to the plan A. Rosier and him walked toward Thomas, and suddenly Rosier laughed, it sounded false, rolling his eyes Lucian yelled "I kno-" Thomas's glare stopped him, he wisely shuted up and glanced at the frozen Rosier. They were dead. Rosier glanced back at the blond, no they couldn't fail now! And Rosier pushed Lucian. The blond saw it in a slow motion, the hands of his friend pushing him, with a 'I'm sorry but not really' face, his body pushed on the white ground, he hoped the white snow would be like a soft bed. How wrong he was. SPUNCH. His face was in the hard snow. He got up quickly.

"- Woah your face is red!"

Not his face not his cutest face! He lurched toward Rosier, wanting to hurt the monkey when all went colder than before. He froze, hand risen, and turned his face toward Thomas. If look could kill. Rosier panicked and took his blond friend's hand and ran toward Evans and Trixy.

"- I thought I was going to die." said Lucian, Rosier nodding with him.

"-You both are stupid, I knew it wasn't going to function!"

"-So, why didn't you said something?" asked Lucian glaring back at Trixy.

"-Guys, we shouldn't be fighting now, Thomas needs us." reminder the boy with rounded glass.

"- I have an idea! Evans could go speak to him!"

"-That' s a good idea Lucian, for once." realised Trixy, of course the last part was muttered.

"-Yes and now that I think about it, he opened the door for you yesterday morning. He's ignoring all of us, but he ingores you less!" voiced out Rosier. Three heads turned to Evans.

"-What? No way I'm going! Trixy you're his sister, you should go do something, if I'm going I'll die!" protested Evans. The three heads glanced at each other, before Trixy smiled sweetly.

"-If you don't go I'll kill you." she said in a honey voice. Evans face lost his color, but he continued his protest. Trixy pouted. Rosier's eyes litted up.

"-If you go, I'll give you my piece of treacle tart." Lucian and Trixy sax Evans's face he was cracking.

"-We'll give you ours too." they said in a tandem. Evans glanced at the three. Who could resist to treacle tart?

"-Alright, but not just tonight! I'm risking my life here, for two month, each time we have treacle tart you have to give me your pieces!" bargained the child. His friend accepted.

"-Okay, the plan is to have Evans speaking to Thomas. You'll go straight to him, and speak. We've got to be direct this time." said Trixy.

"-Wait Trixy we need to do something to protect Evans. Imagine if he goes there and Thomas hit him!"exclaimed Rosier.

"-My brother is not like that."

"-Even so we need something to protect Evans, maybe a charm?" proposed Lucian.

"- We have not the time or the means to create a charm, and Vlad doesn't want us in his family library when he's not here." answered Rosier. They pondered two minutes before Trixy got an idea.

"-I have an idea. It won't protect you Evans. But if he tries to hit you, even if it's impossible, he will froze giving you time to run fast enough to hide somewhere. Will it do?" Trixy's voice was full of hesitation.

"-Of couse as long as I have a protection." Self preservation was important to Evans, who had such a hard life with the Dursley, he prefered to be prepared.

He regretted. Five minutes after he agreed, Trixy took his hand and ran full speed in the house. Now he came back in front of Rosier and Lucian. Self preservation was important, thought Evans, it's okay he'll be able to live without his pride. Lucian and Rosier glanced with eyes big as plates toward Trixy, before going back to Evans. She had dared to put him in a winter dress.

"-A-at least you'll be protected." said weakly Lucian.

"- You do look cute in it..." said Rosier in the same tone.

Evans eyes watered, they were not conforting him! His emotion were all overwelming. He was not wearing make up at least, Evans shuddered. This dress was all white with so much red ribbons, he was wearing white tights, tights! And red mary jane, his futur manly pride was destroyed before even existing. Evans suddenly glared at them and he succeded. He muttered in low cold tone :

"- If someone ever speak of this incident, you will know pain."

PLAN B

Evans sighed softly before walking toward the rock. His, no, Trixy's mary jane were not useful on this snowy ground, and they had small heels, heels! One, two, one, two, chanted the glasses wearing boy as he walked. He decided to not approach Thomas directly, he was not a fool. He remembered the time when uncle Vernon was angry about his job, and Evans told him he finished his work, it didn't ended well, he should have shut up. Now, he was seven, he had learned through his mistakes. He sat on the rock near his friend. He regretted it right away, the thing was cold! He could feel it, this clothes didn't proptect him. Thankfully he didn't groan out. They sat in silence for two minutes. It was long, he was getting bored, he wasn't even acknowledge, maybe he should go tell the others the plan failed? He could already hear Lucian's voice protesting. Arg! He didn't even know how to start! This was frustating.

"- We are with you, you know." Was this a good start? No. Could he have done better? Yes. "I, er I mean, we'll follow you, er, for example you could want to not go to school anymore and we won't ask questions. Well, maybe Lucian as he's obvious, and Trixy may protest depending on her mood. Rosier is understanding, he won't ask, and Vlad is Vlad." He was rambling. It wasn't like he had time to learn a speech and say it! And he was more an emotional kind of boy. Not emotional as in crying, but more the passionated one? Yes that was it. Well he will go with passion then! "I, I don't care about what you'll do if you want to avenge your mom, or even kill all the muggles, I'll be with you, by your side. The others too, we won't let you alone. You saved me the day we met, I will forever help you." And he was truthfull, without Thomas and Trixy , he wouldn't have made friends wouldn't have know kindness, he wouldn't even have know about magic, or wizard's cultur.

"- You all would follow me?" Thomas eyes got a small light on them, he wasn't looking at Evans, but he stopped glaring at the ground, and gazed over the horizon.

"- Of course we would!" It was Lucian who spoke, they must have been to bored to wait any longer. " We're your friends and we too loved Aunty Lyra!" He continued, and the three others nodded.

"-Even if my path would lead to the destruction of the whole world?" What? Path? What does that mean, he glanced at the others, they too idn't know what it meant. Thomas sighed, and was going to stop them, but Trixy interrupted him.

"- What does path mean?" Thomas smiled softly, he sometimes forget how young they were, he was only eleven, but they were younger. He kindly explained what he meant.

"- Of course we will!" Rosier exclaimed. Trixy glared at Thomas for daring to ask this, Lucian nodded with Rosier, and Evans smiled a beaming smile at him.

"-We should all hug!" For the first time Trixy gave more enthusiasm than Lucian, the blonde was surprised but initiated the hug. The group hugged, putting their emotion and feeling, it was so powerful that even with glasses, Evans was able to see small dots of colors. They released the hug, and smiled, Lucian was going to say something but Thomas beat him.

"- Evans, why are you wearing a dress?"

How did he forget ?!

* * *

 **AN: I'm really sorry for the late update. So that's why I'm giving you a little surprise. This chapter is not finished!**

* * *

 **Guest room, Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

He had never ever think it would happen. Truthfully, he did want sometimes Potter to come to thedarkside, but this. This was a surprise. He didn't think it would be possible. Potter going dark! He pinched his cheek. He didn't feel anything. Ah. So, it was a dream. He hit his beautiful head on the closed door of his room. Ouch. It hurt! He was not dreaming. He striped to his boxer, and went to his bed, when someone knocked on the door. Who dared interuppt his sleep? Oh shit. If it was the dark lord? No. Impossible. Maybe his father? But what would he want? It might be his mother? He slowly get down from the bed, and walked slowly toward the door. The knocking restarted, he walked quickly, and didn't forget his wand. What if it was Potter? And he was going to kill him! No way Potty! He opened the door, letting a small a space, to be careful. But the door was pushed open. Shit he was attacked! He was going to scream, but a hand clasped his mouth shut. Sweet Salazar help him! His hand was thrown away .

"- Hey cousin, calm down."

He paused in his struggling. What the? The hand went away when he stopped moving.

"- Lucian!"

"- Not so loud pretty boy."

Lucian got up and closed the door.

"-What are you here?"

"-Meanie. Is that the way to speak to your elder? Tut, tut, tut. I thought you had questions."

"- A Malfoy never apologize, and it was your fault. You startled me. And what kind of reason is that? Surely you remember what happened ten minutes ago. You answered everything. So now you go back to your room. I need my sleep."

"- Oh right I forgot." His tone was all but forgetfull. The liar."You know it's kind of late. I'm tired." Continued his cousin. Draco raised an eyebrow. " I'll crash here for tonight."

"- What! Lucian! You can't go back to your room!"

But the blonde didn't listen and fell on the bed, and was he already asleep? He's snoring! Groaning, Draco tried to pull Lucian in the ground. He was unable to make him move! Arg. He won't sleep on the ground! He was a Malfoy. He hesitated before getting down on the bed next to his cousin. The snoring continued. It was going to be a looong night. Sigh. Draco kicked him to avenge himself.

"- You prat. I'm going to kick you all night. Humph."

Ten minutes after Draco fell asleep, kicking his cousin 37 times before, Lucian opened his eyes.

"-You baby, I know you didn't change idiot. Let me spend some time with you, it's been a long time."

And Lucian fall asleep. In his dream, two blonds children were running and playing, his dream was full of giggles. How he missed his 'little brother'.


	11. Meet the prince

**To** _mizzrazz72_ **: of couse he did! ;)**

 **To** _kitsune sakisage_ **: thank you. =)**

 **Sorry everyone for the late update, I'm getting busier and busier, thankfully we're getting near winterbreak.**

"speaking"

* _parseltongue_ *

 **Now, back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Little Hangleton was a peaceful village, the neighbours knew each other, people could say that there wasn't anything special about this village. But it would be lie. In this small town, there was a beautiful manor, it had a dark type of beauty. In the past, this manor was one of a kind, speaking of wealth and lords. One year ago, people were able to see the neglected manor, standing proud on wild green grass, which started growing since the death of the gardener, Frank Bryce. He wasn't viewed as an innocent either, people remembered him, he was the prime suspect for killing the family who lived in the manor. And that family! People continued to speak about the wealthy snobs of a family, which were the Riddle, the son was gorgeous, dark haired, dark eyes, aristocratic. He was named Tom Riddle, the fellow married with the bad looking daughter of the Gaunt family. This was one of the greatest scandal in the past, the rich snob marrying the poor uncultured girl, they were the perfect opposit of each other. They ran away shortly after marriage to London. The most mysterious part of this story, was not only this scandal! But Tom returned to his parents without the girl. Some speculated at the time, that she was dead, some said that he realised his error.

Nowdays, more than before, the manor was not spoken of, it was like they all forget it was even here, they would tell the bed time story to their children, but strangely enough, they didn't remember where was this manor. But the proof of this story was the Gaunt shack, said to be haunted, and no one dared to approach this place. Because when they tried, accidents would happen, it was called Merope's malediction, people said that the dead girl returned in her father's house and was continuing to cry for her lost love, baring everyone entrance. Children continued to ask how Bryce died, parents and grandparents continued to answer the same way. And for Bryce, they explained that he had tried to search the manor.

But what they didn't know was that this manor was really standing here in Little Hangleton, less than one year ago, they could still see it, but now a Fidelius charm protected the place. The manor was repaired with the help of house elves, it was housing lots of magical being.

In one of the manor rooms, a boy was getting up slowly, he had dark wild black hair which were messier than normal, and green eyes. Blinking slowly he glanced at the side of the bed, his partner was not here. He became more alert, and his ears noted water running in the bathroom. He got up slowly, walked toward the bathroom, he was thankful for the rug or his feet would have felt cold. He entered, and reached for an unused toothbrush.

"-You used the green one or the red one?" asked the boy. The water stopped. And a calm voice answered.

"- The red one darling." Harry blinked twice, before taking the red one, his brain waking up slowly with him. Today he didn't feel like doing anything. He put some paste on it, ah, the menthol taste felt so fresh in his mouth. He finished brushing his teeth, and rinsed his mouth. When the young man taking the shower chuckled softly. Harry sighed.

"-Why are you laughing? Are you getting madder?"

"-Daaarling~ You wound me. We just shared an indirect kiss."

"- No, I don't think so." smirking Harry continued. " I knew you were going to try something like that, you used the green one and pranked me so we would share your 'indirect' kiss. That's why I used the red one, knowing that you must have used the green."

"- Ah. My darling is clever." A smirking Thomas get down from the shower, taking the towel Harry handed him. He continued to smirk as harry pushed him toward the door. His darling was shy! And a pervert as he did enter when Thomas was taking a shower.

Harry striped and entered in the shower, the warm water flushing slightly his skin. Closing his eyes he used the rich soap to clean himself, and froze.

No. No way.

"-You ba*****!"

In the room, Thomas who was getting dressed let a laugh escape his thin lips. His darling may know him, but Thomas knew his lover too, and he was from Slytherin blood. That's why he used both brushes.

* * *

 **Same place, same time**

"- Get up! "

Draco couldn't take it anymore. He had to go down to eat breakfirst, he had tried to wake up Lucian four times before going to shower. Now he had tried two more times. He couldn't take it more, he was running out of his patience. Taking his wand out, he pointed it at the blond's face.

"-Aguamenti."

Water sprouted toward Lucian's face, who suddenly got up and escaped, taking his wand out of nowhere.

"- Stupefix!"

Draco didn't see it coming, and fell down on the ground, hitting himself on the bed corner.

"-Oh. Draco!" Lucian rushed toward his cousin, and used ennervate. "Are you okay?"

"- No! I'm not bloody okay! I hit my head!" shricked Draco.

"- Oh my Merlin! Your head, hopefully there's no trace on your face! Let me see" Lucian looked the blond's head and face.

"-Is there any trace?" worried Draco.

"- No. Not really, it's a little red, but nothings happened." The two blonds sighed in relief.

"- You should dress up quickly. The dark lord doesn't like waiting, as I already wrote you."

"- Quickly?! Maybe you did catch something! How could you say that?"

"-Stop, go clean yourself, I'm choosing your clothes."Draco rolled his eye.

"- Oh. Okay."

* * *

 **Dining room, Unplottable location, 1996**

They were all seated. They, as all the guest, the inner circle, and their group. A hissing noise was heard, before a long snake slithered her way in the room, in-between her throat and her stomach was a big form, meaning that she had already eaten. Well, at leat no one was going to be eaten by her today. And did she even eat people, this weird thought belonged of course to Harry. A man with skin whiter than a corpse, dressed in black robes walked toward the 'special' chair on the head of the table. As he walked toward his chair, food began appearing on the table, as if he made it appear. He sat down.

"- Good morning My Lord."

They all said this in unison, Harry suddenly imagined them singing in choir together, he closed his eyes and occluded. Not now, he was in the presence of the Dark Lord, he had to control his imagination.

* _Massster will you ssscratch my belly after eating_.*

"- You can start eating." Voldemort ignored Nagini.

* _Massssster! You will have to as you ignored me! How could you?_ *

And suddenly small conversations were made. Strangely enough Thomas's group were silent, they had nothing to tell, and integration was difficult.

"- Thomas."

"-Yes, Vlad?"

"-Are we doing the meeting today?"

Conversations stopped. Why were they always spying on them? Thought Trixy. They could have speak to them before and now they were butting in their conversations.

"- We could do it here?" proposed a hopeful Lucian glancing at Draco.

* _Masster, you know I sssaw the two blondss mating together yessterday. I sssaw both of them coming out of a room together! *_

"- I see. So our cause is less important than family?" asked coldly Thomas. The death eaters could finally see the familiarity between their Lord and his son.

"- I apologize my prince." Lucian's joyful voice became serious.

"- Prince, I must agree with the dunderhead. Even if _they_ are present, we have nothing to hide for today's meeting." Trixy said with calculating eyes.

"- I see. Rosier." Thomas ordered before drinking the name. The chubby boy, that the death eaters underestimated, took his wand and murmured silently incantations after incantation, in old east slavic. The room was suddenly layered in magic webs, they could feel the flow of magic. Thomas continued to speak looking at his father this time, smirking " You can participate father, if you want. Actually, let this be an invitation to you all , watch." Coldblue mysterious eyes shifted toward the rest.

The six people got up. Thomas took his wand and used his magic to conjure a throne to sit down. He crossed his legs, put his head on his hand, making the impression of being a bored prince waiting for enternainment, with his mischievious coldblue eyes. The five others aligned themselves, their postures were different. Rosier changed his clothes, he was dressed in rich robes, speaking of his heritage, the chubby face lost is innocence, he was wearing _the_ pureblood mask. Trixy took her wand twirling it, before non verbally changing her dress. She was wearing a long white coat, like the muggle scientist, on her breast pocket was a tag 'Doctor in training', her already cold face turned emotionless. Even if her mother was Bellatrix, she was a Lestrange, her calm demanour, and dark cool aura were eye catching. Potter was wearing a black cloack, hiding every piece of his body. Dolohov Vladimir didn't change, but his posture was straight, and his eyes lost the ever present tiredness. Lucian was wearing a motor jacket, combat boots, and simple blue shirt (Draco groaned, he had spent so much time choosing robes, now he was back in other clothes), his left ear was pierced and had a lightblue gem earring on.

Now that he had seen it, Theodore Nott glanced at all of them, the Lestrange girl was wearing a pair of purple earrings, the Rosier heir was wearing a bronze ring with a yellow gem on his pinky, the other Dolohov had a gold curb. And as for Potter, he couldn't see, as the gryffindor was wearing a cloak. They were pretentious, their behaviour were lofty, Haughty Potter, how did he came in the grace of the Dark Lord's son?

"- The meeing start now." The voice of Thomas broke everyone from their thoughts.

"- Yes, My Prince." Their voices resonated in the room.

 _*Massster I'm out of there if thiss weird ssentationss isss caussssed again!*_

"- Dolohov, tell us the situation of zone 4."

"- Zone 4 is situated near two sources of water, there're three villages in this zone, between the village A and B, we've got thirthy five kilometers, A and C have fifthty four kilometers of differences. B and C got only ten kilometers of distance but the main road is in reparation, they won't be able to reach each other because the whole landscape is made of forest and snow, no auto can pass, the only way to go through would be by walking. And as Lucian played is part, they are doomed."

"- Excellent. Rosier. Lestrange."

"- Yes Prince ! " Rosier's form became more rigid. "We, as in me and Lestrange, have searched through the three villages, we've found two muggleborn. There was not any other wizard, although there was a veela. " Rosier glanced at Trixy, Thomas looked toward her.

"- Two muggleborns Age 3 and age 8. Both are boys, and brothers, Brown haired. The veela was a female, strawberry blonde hair, milky skin, tall, thirty six years old. They are all in good health. The Veela was exterminated. She was pro-light Prince." Lestrange paused and Rosier continued.

"-We've already evacuated the two youngster, they are in zone 14. Trixy asked if they prefered life without their family or death, they both choose life, as they had each other, so she obliviated them. Mrs F. is taking care of them now."

"- I see." The dark prince was thinking, he smirked before speaking." The attack will take place tonight at eleven, we don't want the parents to search too much for he children, don't you agree?"

He glanced at Dolohov, who approached his leader, and the leader approached him. Thomas took his wand and put it on the tired looking man's temple. He extracted a silver vapor flowing like water, a memory. Muttering a spell the thing was becoming more and more solid. Suddenly the memory flashe bright blue, and a map appeared. They could see a format of the whole zone 4, in a reduced model. Thomas tapped two times on a village, and the map zoomed on it. Lord Voldemort needed to have this spell.

* _Massster! I'm going out!_ * and Nagini slithered out of the room.

"- Dolohov, Rosier," continued Thomas, "you two will be placed on the border, Rosier you'll take north, north-east and east, Dolohov you'll take south-west, west and south. Lestrange you'll go between village A and village C, put wards and destroy everyone in our path. I'll do the same between B and C. Bonnefoi, Black, you two have the village C. If problem raise, communicate with your gems. But I'm sure that you two will behave." He glared at Lucian and Harry.

"- Son, maybe my death eaters should help you, you're only six, and even if they are muggles, you won't be able to exterminate them all." Thomas laughed coldly in answer to his father.

"- Did you all assume that we were only six?" His group smirked with their leader. "No father, we're more than that, more than you're thinking."

* * *

 **Unplottable location, Volgograd (Russia), 1986**

Thomas, Trixy, Dmitri, Lucian and Evans were on a random guest room. The first two were on a couch, the three others favored the carpet on the floor. The room had a nice welcoming feeling, the big windows were closed and the brown curtains with golden design were also closed. The room was litted with a multitude of candles, and was warmed with the fireplace. The only sound in this room was caused the cracks of the burnt logs. The children were doing nothing, they were silent. Until,

"-Arg! I can't take it anymore! Guys, speak!" shouted the blond boy.

"- Why do you always have too shout or whine? Can't you stay silent for more than five minutes?" said an exasperated Trixy. "But, what are we waiting for Thomas?"

"- We're waiting for Vlad. I do not want to repeat everything."

"-Lazy." muttered Lucian.

The silence came again, with the crisping sound in the fireplace. Sudddenly, a small knocking sound between long intervalls was heard. The door opened slowly, a young man with hair attached in a lazy low ponytail, reaching his shoulder blade, entered in the room. He slowly walked in tired pace toward the second couch near Rosier, he sat on it. 'PROOOUT', a farting noise was heard, before Lucian and Rosier fell down laughing, Evans was trying to hide his own chuckles, Trixy giggled behind his hand.

"-At least it wasn't the silent but deadly." said Thomas while smirking.

"- It wasn't me." said a annoyed looking Vlad, he took the farting cushion that he didn't saw before sitting. And he threw it at the blond, who looked shocked, when a farting sound came hitting his face.

"- It wasn't me!" said the boy.

"- Well who would do this me if it wasn't you?"

"- I don' t know! But it wasn't me!"

"- Lucian there is no way it would be me, as I'm a proper lady, Evans's a little too shy to do this ridiculous joke, Rosier has too much respec for Vlad, and there's no way it was Thomas."

"- Wha-, but it wasn't m-" but Lucian was cut by Rosier.

"- Please Lucian, shut up with your pitiful attempt at lying."

"- Well. I would like to know why I was called home?" asked Vlad over sputtering Bonnefoi.

"- We're going to take over the world." said a blunt Thomas.

"- I think, I need coffee." A house elf appeared with black coffee, Vlad drink it in one go. "Okay, repeat what you said."

"- We're going to take over the world."

"-Are you mad?"

"- No listen." asked Trixy.

Sighing Dolohov decide to listen. Thomas opened his mouth, letting Vlad know he already planned all.

"- You're all going to be my inner circle, like my father had. We'll all train hard to be he best, and we'll each specialize in a style, so we'll be really powerful in all aspect, but more powerful in our specialization. We'll recruit muggleborn, and wizard, and magical creature, to our cause! We'll hide from all of them, using orphanages! You see they're the keys to our success! We'll hide our armies their!"

"- And what's your 'cause'? What you'll do if those children are adopted?"

"- Muggle extermination. Or at least separation between our world, muggle extermination will help us train." proposed the eleven-year-old boy. "If they get adopt we'll propose an alternative they will go live with them, but participate in our trainings. See, as long as they have magic, they're worthful. Will you help us? And you know your blood will ask for fight, so you should join, it will help you."

Dolohov hesitated.

"- I promised your mother to protect you. And your father was th-" he was cut by Thomas.

"- I'm going to do this whatever you say, they all are with me" he pointed the other children behind him" if you join, you could always contine to protect me, and even if you supported my father, you didn't join him." Thomas and Dolohov locked their eyes.

"- Alright. I'll join your 'cause'. But I will continue to protect you. Now, you should all go to sleep." The children smiled brightly, they hugged their guardian before going to sleep. Dolohov continued to rest on his couch. He was overwhelmed. He wasn't even getting paid for all this babysitting!

Behind the closed door, in the corridor, the youngster hugged and separated. Rosier and Lucian decided to eat a little sandwich before going to sleep. Trixy decided to go to bed, so Evans and Thomas decided to see her off. They walked toward her room, talking about their futur training.

"- I want to be a wicked witch!" She blushed and the two boys snorted. " I mean, I want to be strong and help you brother. I want to fight using poison or something, what do you think Evans?"

"- That would be so coool!" exclaimed the green-eyed-boy. " You could heal too! And you'll be like, ' I can fight you know.' and bam! you slame a needle full of poison on the evil people!"

"- Wait aren't we the evil people?" asked Trixy to a confused Evans, both of them paused and glanced at Thomas.

"- There is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it." quoted Thomas, it was what his mother told him, it was a quote made by his father.

The two children looked at him with a bemused look.

"- Okaaay. I'm going to sleep, goodnight boys." Trixy kissed both of their cheeks, before opening the door to her room, and going to sleep.

Evans and Thomas continued to walk, Thomas decided to chose the room right next to Evans'. They arrived in front of Evans's room.

"- Will you give me a goodnight kiss?" asked Thomas with that strange look in his eyes.

"-Er... Isn't it a girly thing to do?"

"- Of course not! It's a friendly thing. And shouldn't you be thinking girls have cooties or something?"

"- Girls have cooties!" asked a shocked Evans. " I thought it was false!"

"- Of course it's true, that's why you should never kiss girls, or hug them."

"- But Trixy is a girl, no? Didn't she give me cooties?"

"-No Evans, Trixy is lady in the making, so she's alright. But, no other girls, okay?"

"- Oh. Okay... I will ask Trixy."

"- No! You can't." Thomas' voice had a worried tone.

"- Why?"

"- Because, er..." Thomas hesitated."It's not proper, it's the same as asking a Lady her age, or a woman."

"-Oh. Okay." Thomas was saved.

"- Good night Darling." Thomas kissed the top of Evans head. The cute boy blushed shyly.

"- G-good night Thomas." muttered the little child. Thomas walked away, but Evans' hand caught the hem of Thomas's robes. The oldest turn around. Evans detached his hand from the clothe.

"- I-I w-wanted to say. The joke was funny."

"- That's because we make a good team Evans." He winked at the younger boy, and went toward his room.

Evans could only grin, before going to bed.

* * *

 **End of the chapter! Ciao everyone. I'll write in one week or two. Have a nice week. =)**


	12. Meet the muggleborn

**Hello guys! I finally updated =) It's kind of short, but I updated.**

* * *

Chapter 12 :

 **Lyra's orphanage, Surrey, 1988**

Trixy was gazing at nothing, laying on her bed. So much had happened. She was born to two powerful pureblood, she was the heiress to the Lestange House, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She was a daughter of the house of Black, she was related to lots of Nobles Houses. Her parents were in the favours of the Dark Lord. She's close to his son, 'like a sister'. And Life went down the hill, her parents were casted to Azkaban, she wasn't even a year old. She grew up in the muggle world, hidden with her aunt and her cousins from the magical one, at least in the UK. She met friends, in this 'orphanage'. She met a green-eyed boy, one of her first friend outside of what she considered a family. Now, he was a part of her family. Her aunt was killed. Her brother decided to walk a dangerous path, she followed as she will be faithful to him.

Since that day in Russia, they had trained. She hadn't even started shcool, and she already knew lots of magic, hexes to curses, jinxes, potions and even some healing spells. There group got bigger and bigger. Her brother had met with lots of people, from neutral to dark, and even some light people, he had recruited in America, Russia and even Australia. The majority of his army was constited of children, from age two to seventeen, he also has some older people, but he had chosen the youngest. To mould them for his cause, it was not altruistic, but they were on the 'bad' side. How her brother was clever. He had it all planned.

Recruit them young, let them live in peace until they reach seven, train them until then, ask them if they want to join, if not obliviate them, let them live in the orphanage or in a family, they will be a cover if people find Thomas' group. If they agree with them and wanted to join, send them in other places, or use them to infiltrate every magical place. Their intel was getting bigger as time passed. Thomas played for the long term. His army was constitued of magical people and some squibs, when she said magical, it was muggle born to pureblood, halfblood, werewolves, two vampires, mermaids, and others.

Trixy decided to get up, today one of their one was going with a family, it was a muggleborn who joined last year, she came from a muggle orphanage, Trixy was the one who found her. She was being bullied because she was a freak. And 'BAM!', they were ejected, Trixy understood that it was accidental magic, she had spoken to the young girl. The young witch accepted to come with Trixy. The girl was a perfect target for bullies. Magical but muggleborn, orphan, a little girl (older than Trixy), a bookworm, her hair was a mess. Actually she looked like a mini Thomas with Harry's personnality and hair, and maybe some of Thomas's personnality. She had brown hair, messy, bushy, she was tall, brown eyed. Her name was Hermione. What a beautiful name, difficult to pronounce but Trixy could have swear she was at least a halfblood, but no, Her parents died in a car crash. Oh the irony.

After their meeting, she had joined Lyra's orphanage, and had become one of their friends, she had been accepted, she had made lots of progress. She was nearly as strong as them. She was going to infiltrate a muggle family today. She was going away from Surrey. They would not be able to see her a lot, she would do the training in another orphanage.

Trixy sighed. She was one of the only girl Trixy could speak too, the other weren't mature, or were mostly boys, well at Lyra. Hermione will go to Hogwarts, Trixy will go to Durmstrang. At least Evans will be able to speak to Hermione. Hermione's new family will be able to afford Hogwarts, and she'll be happy...

Someone knocked to the door. Trixy moved and opened the door. Hermione. She let the older girl enter in her room. The two sat down on her bed.

"- I didn't know pureblood could feel emotions." started the brunette.

"- Hmph. Looks like the muggleborn doesn't know everything." she answered.

"- I'll try to visit."

"- Don't be stupid. We have a mission, follow Thomas's order."

"- Of course I wil."

The two girl continued to do nothing, they needn't speak. Hermione smiled and got up, she walked toward the small library in Trixy's room. She picked a book and started reading aloud. Trixy smiled a little, and listened to her friend. On day they will rule the world, she will stood with her friend at that time.

* * *

Two weapons clashed together, the air was warm and it felt sweaty, the landscaped was not green with grasses and trees. No, only the brown ground was in this place, rocks in thousand shades of grey on the ground, their height were different, some spots of the dusky, dirty ground were muddy. Jackets were thorn and already on the ground. Two boys wearing ripped clothes were sparring. They continued to fight, they were using every mean to win, there was no wand, but swords, daggers, rapier, they didn't care about what they had in their hand. They needed to fight, they needed to win.

Blonde against Black, their hairs were messy, or messier than everyday for the jetblack haired boy. They were breathing hard, their muscles were tired, they were young, but were to be warriors. They wanted to win, one on one, a winner, a loser. One thought on their mind, there was no way he was letting him win, he was going to beat the other.

"- One more minute, are you going to forfeit?" asked the light haired boy.

"- Funny, I was going to ask you." retorted the dark haired one.

Blue met Green. They continued. Only they understood their reason. They were rivals.

* * *

In the kitchen, a yellow canary was chirping at a dark curly haired boy. The boy glared at his canary for two second. He needed concentration and silence, this step was really important, Evans counted on him. He slowly reached the white monster with his red weapon, he posed it calmly, with precision. The final strawberry was put on the cake.

"- It was a Success! Did you see me Leonard!" The bird chirped sweetly at his master. "I'm the best! Woohoo!"

* * *

In a random room witth a bed, a tired man decided to finally wake up. His head was dizzy, he remembered working on some papers, taaking the floo, and after that a blackout, he had some small glimpse of an elf. Whatever, he tried to slowly get up. After the first attempt he let it go, he went back to sleep, in this dark random room. Maybe when he'll get up he'll get a good cup of coffee.

* * *

 **Salem campus, America, 1988**

Children were laughing freely, they had a free period. They decided to go to the cafeteria.

"- Hey Cynthia! Will you go out with me?" asked Danny the werewolf.

"- No way in hell Dan! You ought to take a shower first!" answered the bubbly blonde.

"- Guys, will you please calm down? I'm trying to call my friend." asked Thomas.

"- More like you want to call Innocent boy." she answered back lauging. There other friends laughed a little.

"- Will he come to Salem Thomas?" asked a Korean girl Seul-Ki.

"- No he'll go to Hogwarts."

"- Dooow, is little Thomas sad?" asked the annoying blonde.

"- Well, I'd be too if I couldn't see My little Gabriella." answered a tall man, with dark skin.

Thomas sighed. This group was so weir, weirder than what he had at home. But he needed the cover, and they were precious allies. The holidays were in three months. With that in mind he tried again to call his sister. What the hell was she doing? Couldn't she answer? She knew he wanted to speak to Evans. Thankfully he was a real charmer, and inherited his mother's patience, ha was calm, a leader, he was perfection, his plans were going smoothly, and his temper was in check. He only needed to hear his Evans. Thoses green eyes, that hair. What a sweet love.

"- Ah! Your thinking about the child! " shouted Danny.

"- For the last time we only have four years of difference!"

Three months.

* * *

 **A/N: I really didn't want to deal with the Dark Lord today ;)**


	13. Meet the magical castle

**Hello everyone ! Happy New Year 2016 !**

 _*parseltongue*_

"speaking"

 _thinking_

* * *

Chapter 13 :

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

 _-*What did you say?*_ hissed the Dark lord, his death eaters and Harry's teammates froze. Of course Thomas understood, Harry and Nagini also understood, the last speaking again, when did she came back in the room no one could tell. For a snake she was discreet, that or the manor could do with some new light. They were lighted with candles, and in the middle of the ceiling was a chandelier.

 _-*Nothing Masster, honessstly sssometime I worry about you...*_ Voldemort had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, it wouldn't be Dark Lordish. Harry also had to stop himself, but from lauhing.

 _-* Not you Nagini. I ssspoke to my ssson.*_

 _-*Masster, you sshould be more presscise. After all isssn't your sson and mate underssstanding everything we're ssaying?*_ At that the Dark Lord glared at Harry. Following their master, the Death eater who couldn't understand the conversation glared at Harry. The boy rolled his eyes.

 _-*Don't call him that ! The boy isss not worth my ssson*_ It didn't even surprised Harry, he knew Voldemort, after all.

"- Father." Thomas spoke coldly. His cold blue eyes met the burning red eyes of his father, they needed to speak to each other. Turning his eyes back to his friends, accomplice, the son spoke one more time.

"- This meeting is adjourned. You can go. Evans stay. We need to speak with my father."

The group hesitated less than one second before walking out of the room, with speed. A glance from the Dark Lord, and his followers flew out of the room, they did have self-preservation. Nagini stayed for the sake of drama. Harry felt awkward. He was opening his mouth, but Thomas was faster.

"- What's your problem with Evans?" Voldemort and Harry looked at Thomas, the last as if his lover had lost his mind, even Nagini looked strangely her master's son. Didn't he remember? Dark Lord, Boy-Who-Lived and all?

"- Except that." Said Thomas rolling his eyes.

"- Thisss boy isss infuriating! How could you choossse him asss asss-" Voldemort couldn't even finish his sentence.

*- Mate? Lover?*

*- Yess, thank you Nagini.* said the Lord sarcasm driping from his forked tongue.

"- Why did you love my mother?"

"- Ssshe wasss a pureblood, and a Malfoy." answered the Dark Lord.

"- Yes, and I'm going to believe this." said the son, rolling again his eyes. Even Harry heard Lady Lyra speaking of her _dear_ husband, who loved, and cherished her, _Tom_ , before dying.

* Or maybe Massster'sss ssson isss more like hiss mother.*

-What? *What!* asked both of Slytherin's descendant with disbelief.

Thomas had heard his mother everyday, telling him how much he looked like his father, with his mother eyes. For what Voldemort has seen, his son was him, but younger. Only, Harry nodded his head with what Nagini said, Thomas was kinder than Voldy. Nagini continued.

*- He hasss hiss mother'ss eyesss, hiss mate isss a half-blood who can ssspeak, an orphan, with dark hair, pale ssskin, and the boy isss powerful masster. Now, I'm going to ssleep, the rat I ate wass delissciousss.*

The three human looked at the snake, as she slithered away, looking quite proud of herself. The snake looked more clever than the three others as she exited the room. Harry glanced at his lover and the Father.

"- Maybe I shoul-" started Harry, hesitation in his voice.

"- A week." The Lord said.

"- He'll succeed." Thomas answered.

Wh-what? thought Harry, he was listening the conversation and it did started with 'a week'. What happened? Did they have a silent conversation? How rude ! Why did they need him to stay, if it wasn't to speak with him.

"- Of course, you won't count the days he'll work for me, right?" continued Thomas.

"- Of courssse." agreed Voldemort. The dark lord glared at Harry, before disapparating.

"- What the heck happened?" shouted Harry.

"- No need to be so loud Darling, you'll need it for tonight." Thomas actually winked at Harry. The boy flushed pink.

"- Sh-shut up! Answer my question." Harry avoided the gaze of his lover.

"- My Darling! So bold!" Thomas continued. Harry glared.

"- And those eyes! My! Is it me or are they greener?" And suddenly the older boy was near Harry, those warm hands on him, the left one on his right shoulder, his right hand rising Harry's chin.

"- T-thomas..." muttered the blushing boy-who-lived.

"- Yes Darling.~" Thomas's lips were getting nearer Harry.

"- Er... Can you, er," Harry could feel those blue eyes watching his reaction, his hot breath on Harry. "Will you stop that, and explain!"

The mood was gone. Thomas blinked two times as Harry's green eyes looked at him with determination. Harry would not let him distract him, it was his life which was at stake. Thomas let Harry go, sighing. The older boy pouted, Harry could feel a vein popping indicating his irritation.

"- Could you be serious two minutes? Please?" asked the green eyed boy.

"- Okay, okay, calm down love."

"- So. What is this about? Why did he say a week? What does it mean?"

"- You and me are going to spend a week, a full week, here, after that he'll accept you in the family." said Thomas with a calm voice, without worry.

"- WH-WHAT?!" Harry screamed, " are you out of your mind?!"

"- Don't worry Darling, the guys will go back to the orphanage."

"- And how this is better?" He'll have less protection!

"- You won't have to worry about the others. I'm sure the only one in the manor will be dad, Nagini, and some death eater popping around. It'll be Lucius or Snape."

"- Again I ask, and this is better?" Harry wanted to escape.

"- I already spoke to Nagini, she's with us. She loves your eyes."

"- Er, I'll say my thanks. Wait. Thomas don't change the conversation! I'm going to die!"

"- I'll protect you Darling don't worry." He kissed his cheek. " Well I have to plan our mission, I'm going first." and went out.

Harry was mindfucked, he was lost. His lover really thought thay had a chance aainst the Dark Lord, the man hated him! He was going to destroy him. And the others won't be here, he'll have no protecton if Thomas is not here. Between Snape Lucius, and Voldemort, he wasn't going to make it. If he makes it, he will give a gift to Lucian! There was no way he'll win! Wait. He had to be positive. Arg! There was nothing positive in this situtation! Why did shit always happen to him. Keep calm Potter. He could do it. The snake will help him. Harry decided to search for Nagini.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland, 1991**

He was in Hogwarts, it was gorgeous. He missed his bestfriends, but he had successfully entered Gryffindor. He had read about Hogwarts but didn't care about house system. He felt at home in this big castle, he missed his friends, Trixy, Thomas, Lucian, Rosier and Vlad. Butt their goals were important. One day they'll rule the world. Big green eyes watched closely the other boys in the red dormitory. Each of them presented in succession, Dean Thomas (he had frozen hearing the dark skin boy's name), Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and finally Ron Weasley. Evans fastly became friend with the red haired one, not that they had something in common. Thomas had order him to play the perfect Gryffindor golden boy. Ron Weasley was a pureblood from a Light family, he was innocent, brash, kind, blunt.

Evans only had to adjust his personnality to be kinder, and to treat every magical thing as something unknow for him. The black messy haired boy, with innocent eyes wearing big glasses, a boy who had a bad history with his family, a boy feeling welcome in Hogwarts, a boy who decided that school was home, a boy who was a little shy, but kind and brave, who wants to save the others. Evans Black, an orphan, became Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived.

* * *

She had succesfully entered Hogwarts, it was quite easy to become a Gryffindor, the hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, but she had argued against it. The excuse she used, was Dumbledore, she wanted to be in the same house as tha man with lots of title. She had spoken with her roommates, they were without surprise, boring. She missed her friends in the orphanage, and little Trixy, she even missed the muggles who were rising her. Turning around to have a better position to sleep, the brown bushy haired girl smiled. Hermione Granger was happy.

* * *

Two children were sleeping peacefully in the Gryffindor dormitory, thinking about friends, Hogwarts, classes, tomorrow, the future, their futures.

 _One day, We'll rule the world._


	14. Meet the snake

**Sorry everyone for the late update, I had some exams. And I also started to write something else, ah temptation, you got me.**

 **Thanks to** _lilly-flower15_ **,** _geetac_ **,** _Lady Kaiki_ **for your reviews. I also wanted thank everyone who favs and follow this story.**

 _*Parseltongue*_

"speaking"

 _thinking_

 **Now, the chapter !**

* * *

Chapter 14

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Finally someone respected her.

Since the day she was born, she knew she was special, she had been born a beauty, inhereting the slender form of her mother, and the height of her sire. She had been educated by the best, learned her ways around the world, she managed to understand english, it wasn't her mother tongue , she was proud of her achievement. She was beautiful, cunning, sly, she was perfection. After some times she had found someone who was worthy of being with her. The only difference was that he didn't give her any pleasure, of course he respected her, but he ought to say some nice compliments to her, no? Sometimes she wondered if her intelligence was wasted in this forsaken place. But at least she was still treated as a princess, she was sheltered, had a warm place, and food. Of course she still exercised to keep in shape, even if she needn't that.

Ah, more.

But finally, someone had come for her, to hug her closely and give her caress, and he was so warm.

 _*- Thosssse thiss ssatisssfy you Nagini ?*_

 _*- Yesss hatchling, more.*_

 _*- When wasss the lassst time you were caressssed my beauty ?*_

 _*- I don't remember hatchling, only that it wasss sssuch a long time ago. Continue.*_ She purred.

*- _Doesss it mean you'll help me?*_

 _*- Of courssse little hatchling, a sssnake never lie. You sshould know that.*_

 _*- Oh. I didn't. I never knew there wasss sssomething different than hisssssing.*_

 _*- What? Have you never done parssselmagic ?"_ She rose and looked at Harry. Yes, she could see. She was that special. She was magical.

 _*- Parssselmagic ? I didn't know about that ? Wait, Voldemort can do parssselmagic ? And what it isss actually?*_

 _*- I'm disssappointed... A ssspeaker who doesssn't know about parssselmagic. But do not worry hatchling, aunty Nagini will teach you !*_

 _*- Really ! You will ! But Voldemort hates me !*_

 _*- Umph. He doessn't decssside what I do. I have the right, no, I have to teach you. After all you are a sssspeaker, it'sss important. Ssspeakers are near exsstinction, it shouldn't have been like that. Come hatchling !*_ And the snake moved out of the room.

 _*- Where are we going ?*_

She glanced back, and suddenly Harry had the impression she was Hermione in a snake form.

 _*- The library of courssse!*_

* * *

Two hours must have passed, and he had integrated so much information. Nagini was an intelligent snake, and both of them became fast friends. Both of them had lots of thing in common. She was funny, and loved cakes, yes she was a strange snake. But she accepted Harry. Both of them were speaking of their life, and parselmagic, she even gave her inputs about occlumencey.

*- The reassson you failed occlumencsssy is becaussse of the ssssmelly one, ah yess Ssseverusss.*

*- He broke my mind on Voldemort'sss order!*

*- What ? No. No.*

*- Sssso what did he do?*

*- it'ss really sssimple when you thought about it hatchling. Think. If I were to tell you needed to learn mind artss, who would you asssk asss a teacher ?*

*- Sssomeone who knowsss how to do it ?*

*- Really?*

*- Yess. No. Wait. I won't asssk anyone.*

*- Why ?*

*- Becaussse. Becaussse they'll know my darkesst sssecrets !*

*- Yess hatchling. Ssso who will you asssk ?*

*- Sssomeone who I trussst. Sssomeone who won't sssay anything about them !*

*- Yesss hatchling. You underssstand. If sssomeone you don't trussst you try to teach you occlumencssy, your magic will try to protect you. Why do you think everyone isssn't a Occlumens or a legilimens. Becausse to learn it you need sssomeone who you trusst.*

*- But, but how did Voldemort learned ? It'sss not like he trussst every one right ?*

*- Hatchling, my masster wasssn't alwaysss thisss cold.*

*- Really ?*

Harry's voice was full of disbelief.

*- Of coursse ! The firsst inner cssircle, or death eatersss, were called the knightss of Walpurigiss. They were mosstly the firssst of Tom'sss followerss and friendsss. And of courssse Lady Lyra wasss Tom'sss mate. She loved him. I do not know who taught him, but it mussst be one of them.*

*- Oh...*

Harry never thought about it before. It was strange, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a boy who had friends and not followers...

*- Now hatchling, I think we should do a little paussse.*

*- Of courssse, what do you want to do.*

*- A sssun bath.*

*- Oh. Do you want to come to my garden ? My babiesss alwaysss sssun bath there.*

*- Hatchling hasss hatchlings ?*

*- Aah... Not really. They are sssome sssnakes I found, and well I wanted them to live with me, so Thomas let me keep them in my garden.*

*- It will be like a holiday, take me there hatchling.*

*- But shouldn't we tell Thomas and Voldemort firssst ?*

*- It'sss not necssessssary.*

*- Okay. We'll go with the portkey okay ?*

*- Yess, now take me there.*

Harry took his portkey from his pocket, it was a small keychain in the form of a lion, non suspicious, perfect, it worked only for him, and the only way to activate it was parseltongue.

*- Take me home.*

And Nagin and Harry dissappeared.

* * *

 **Hogwarts, Scotland, 1991**

The night was calm and cold, it was the end of the 31st october. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley became friends with the muggleborn Hermione Granger. It was the start of a beautiful friendship, or so Ron thought. For Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, it was a way for them to be able to communicate easily. Now that both of them were friends it was going to be easier to speak. This is the reason both of them were in the common room. Behind one of Hermione's silencing charm.

\- Evans.

\- Hermione. You should call me Harry.

\- Yes you're right, it will be more easier this way. So, Harry, have you found anything strange ?

\- Nothing disturbing, I didn't have the time to ask you, what house should you have been?

\- Ravenclaw or Slytherin. The hat said my intelligence and ambition defined the stronger part of me. He also spoke of my loyality."

\- Hufflepuff ? You ? Let me laugh !

\- Yes, yes, whatever. I suppose the hat wanted you in slytherin, no?

\- Actually it said I could go in every house.

\- Don't be too proud. I'm sure you would have been a snake. With the time you spend in that garden with your beasts.

\- Hey! Don't insult my babies !

\- Whatever. Why did you have to choose Ron Weasley as your cover's friend ?

\- He's a light pureblood wizard, kind, and etc.

\- Yes, he was also mean to me. Not that I really care. But he did complicate our mission.

\- Yes, I was afraid for a moment, but thankfully everything was fine. How the hell did you know the troll was going to be in those toilets ?

\- I wasn't crying.

\- Yes I knew that.

Evans avoided looking in her eyes. He thought she was maybe distressed with their friends absence.

\- You thought I was crying, didn't you ?

\- N-no !

She was laughing at him.

\- Now that you had your fun, could you please concentrate a little ?

\- Okay, okay. I needed time to myself, and to find what was in that room with the dog.

\- You went by yourself ?!

\- Of course I did. It was easy. I came in those toilets and put a charm on the door. The girls who came by thoughts I was crying in the bathroom. I, of course wasn't. As everyone was busy with the feast's preparation or classes, I went back to the third floor, I used a simple invisibility charm to avoid the portraits's questions. Me and Trixy love mythology, and we did lots of research on them. I hummed a song and the dog fell asleep.

\- It was that easy ?

\- Yes.

\- And what did you found ?

\- Devil's snare.

\- Wait a minute, what is it?

\- It's a plant which likes cold and damp space.

\- Did you continue ?

\- Of course I did. There's two way to fight against them. You light a fire or you remain calm. I decided to remain calm, it was best to not use magic, who knows if there was some kind of alarm. After that, I found a room with a billion of flying keys. As you know, I don't like to fly, I tried to accio it, but it didn't work, alohomora didn't work on the door. That's when I did something simple. I accioed Hedwig.

\- You did what ?!

\- I accioed Hedwig.

\- Are you out of your mind ?

\- It was a neccesity, and I already apologized to her.

\- Hopefully no one saw her ! My poor owl ! I hope you'll give her treats for the rest of your life, poor Hedwig.

\- Er... Yeah. Whatever. The next room was a chess board, I had to play wizarding chess to pass.

\- Did you win ?

\- Of cousrse, and I played the king to be safe. I let the queen make the decisions.

\- Is that even possible ?

\- It's magical world Harry.

\- Right, of course, next ?

\- Some kind of riddle in potion. Easier than spelling Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backward.

Evans tried to spell the word backword, he stopped after d.

\- Then I drank the potion from the right bottle. Personnally I don't know why they didn't put poison in every bottle. It would have been more fun. The intruder would have died for nothing.

\- Not everyone is a sadistic psycho.

\- After that I passed the flame barriers easily.

\- Flame barriers ? !

\- Yes, flame barriers. And I went into a room. In the middle of it there was a big mirror, I recognize it from some books. It was the mirrror of Erised. It show your heart's desire.

\- Ooh what did you see ?

\- Myself putting the philosopher stone in my pocket.

\- What's this stone ? I think I read it somewhere, but I don't remember.

\- Go read a book again. For simple, it can transform things into gold.

\- That's useful.

\- And you know what ?

\- No, what ?

\- Tada !

She took a beautiful red stone from her pocket. The stone looked like a regular stone, it didn't have any shape. But it glittered in the room with the fire's light.

\- No way !

\- Yes way !

\- That's cool ! Wait. No. What are we going to do with it ? Dumbledore will find us !

\- Don't worry, I'll send it to Trixy via Hedwig, she'll send it to Lucian, and he'll send it to my contact in Spain, etc. In the end it will go to our Prince. Dumbledore won't be able to find it. Also I used a Notice-me-not charm on the mirror.

\- Are you really the most intelligent witch ? How could a simple Notice-me-not function ? We're screwed !

\- Okay, okay, I may have used a forbidden charm...

\- Now we're finished ! Dumbledore will find out Mione !

\- No. No don't worry I used my second wand.

\- You have a second wand.

\- Of course, don't you ?

\- Well no.

\- You ought to buy a second wand.

\- Thomas always prefered us to do wandless, and Ollivander didn't speak about a second wand.

\- Of course they won't ! England put tracking charms on every wand selled to children by the old man. The spell is active a till your seventeen birthday. You've got to search in Knockturn Alley for a second wand.

\- Okay. Tomorrow you'll use Hedwig to your 'parents'?

\- Yes.

\- Good.

* * *

Months passed, the cold wind of December hit Scotland. Evans couldn't go home, it would be too suspiscious. He had to stay here in Hogwarts. He hoped his friend will think about him. He won't even be able to get them presents ! And they won't send theirs. Actually, none of them will be in the orphanage, maybe only Vlad. Trixy and Rosier were staying at Durmstrang. Bonnefoi had actually some living relatives in France. Hermione will go see her parents. And strangely enough, Thomas won't go home for christmas, Evans supposed that with the abscence of his sister it was a useless trip.

Thankfully he wasn't alone in Hogwarts. The kind red headed he had befriended was going to stay here. And maybe, both of them will explore the castle in its full depth.

* * *

 **Salem Institut, America, 1991**

"- Hey Thomas ! Shall we go to the campus for lunch ?"

"- Yes, I'm coming Cynthia."

An elegant teen with pristine clothes walked on the ground of Salem. He looked like a carbon copy of his father in his teens years, would say some person who knew of the Dark lord's past. The only differences were the prices of his clothes, they worthed more than his father, his hairstyle, which was elegant but more carefree than the style in the thirties. Also his eyes, he had his mother's eyes. A cold blue color.

"- Tommy cat !"

"- Seul-Ki. For the last time don't call me that."

"- Ugh ! Thomas, you're no fun !"

"- What do you want ?"

"- Well is it true ?"

He was getting annoyed. He raised an eyebrow. Suddenly a man joined them, he was tall, taller than Thomas.

"- Are you really going to annoy him now ?"

"- We can't joke with you too !"

The korean girl pouted cutely, the blond girl giggled at her friend.

"- Thomas, want to play a game of basket after lunch ?"

"- One-on-One ?"

"- Of course, what are ? Sissy ?"

Both of them snorted, the girls hit the taller one. They didn't want to rise the temper of Thomas Abraxas.

"- Thoooooooooooooooomas ! Thomas !"

"- What is it Dan ?"

The werewolf always behave like an excited puppy.

"- Is it true ? Is it true ? You won't go to England this year ? And for christmas ? !"

Thomas was really getting annoyed. It was sad that he couldn't kill them all. No Thomas. His temper. Keep Calm and think about Evans.

"- No. I'm not."

"- EEEH ? Why not ?"

On his fellow basketer didn't whine.

"- Because. They all will stay at school."

"- Oh okay, and I was thinking there was some trouble in paradise."

Seul-Ki winked. They all shared a laugh. Well not Thomas of course. But Danny wasn't laughing. He looked to in shock. The worried Cynthia called his name.

"- Dan ? Danny ? Danny !"

"- Huh ? Yeah ?"

"- What happened ? You were in some kind of trance ?"

"- Thomas. Evans goes to Hoggy Wartsy right ?"

"- Yes he goes to Hogwarts."

"- And he started this years ?"

The others didn't understand. Aaron wanted to go pllay basket.

"- What of it Dan ?"

"- Guys ! Evans only reached eleven years."

They all froze in their steps. Seul-ki cut him.

"- Yeah, but we don't care."

Dan rolled his eyes.

"- I don't care about the age difference. But how the hell did you fall for a child ? Thomas has never gone to a date, or kissed someone no ? He has no experience ? He'll have to wait for Evans. And that's exactly what i=he's doing. Dude, I don't know how you can wait so long."

And the crew went into discussion about love and such. Thomas really wanted to kill them sometimes. And he won't be able to see his little Evans and his sweet expressions. Evaaans !


	15. Meet the snakes

Chapter 15

 **Hello ! I can't believe it's the 15th chapter ! *in trance*.**

 **To** _mizzrazz72_ **: You got that right ;)**

 **To** _Of Stories Told_ **: Oh the ideas ! I can actually imagine that =) Oh and perhaps do you have some seer's blood in you ?**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing, only the OCs.**

 _*parseltongue*_

"speaking"

* * *

Chapter 15

 **Lyra's orphanage, 1996**

The portkey took the snake and the boy to the orphanage, in the middle of the boy's room. The room was quite big compared to the Dursley's second room, it also had some personal touch to it, a canvas full of photos, a little desk was on the left side of the room, papers scattered over it, a large bed was on the right side, near the window and heater. Harry layed on middle of the room on his fluffy rug. He hated portkeys, and every sort of magical transport methods really. Only brooms were reliable. Maybe that's why he was so good on a broom, it was some sort of a compensation ?

On the contrary, Nagini was on Harry, her head held up high, she was as regal as her master.

 _*-Are you okay hatchling ?*_

 _*- Yess Nagini, I'm ussssed to it, that'sss why there'sss a rug in my room.*_

 _*- Really ? Thisss isss bad. What will you do when you'll be bearing little hatchlingsss?*_

 _*- H-h-h-h-hatchlingsss ?! I'm a male Nagini !*_

Harry blushed bright red.

 _*- A-a-and besssside, I'm not even an adult...*_

His protests were ignored by Nagin who had fallen in love with the fluffy rug.

 _*- Hatchling !*_

 _*- Yesss Nagini !* He responsed as if she was the queen of England._

 _*- I want thissss carpet. Will give it to me ?*_

 _*- Er... Yessss if you want. I could alwayssss go buy another one.*_

 _*- There are otherssss in thissss sssstyle ?* Harry felt like she had hearts in her eyes._

 _*- Er, yeah ?*_

 _*- Hatchling, if you bought me one I will forever be in your favorsss.*_

 _*- That's not neccssesssary Nagini.*_

 _*- Shall we go see your garden ?*_

 _*- Yess, come, we haev to go downssstairss.*_

Both of them went out of his room, walked (or slither in Nagini's case) in the corridor, they went downstairs, and walked once more. Harry took a key from his pocket and opened the last door on the left side. The garden was divided in three parts. The middle door gave access to a part of the garden for the children to play, but they prefered to play in front of the house, where was a ground without a patch of green. The second part, was forbidden to all of them except Trixy, it was her part, Vlad, he was her mentor, and Harry, if Trixy was busy he watered her plants. This part contained her experiments and medical plants. The left side was Harry's. Only his key could open it.

The garden was beautiful, grass as green as his eyes covered the whole part, his flowers which he took care of had blossomed into millions of colors. Trees stood tall and proudly, they looked aged, but gave delicious dark red apples. The garden was contourned of muggle and magical barriers, they were painted a milky yellow color and red roses were guarding them, thorns and dark leaves hugging them, in front of the barriers bushes of roses were decoring the garden.

 _*- Iss that who I think it iss ?*_

Nagini looked at the middle of the garden. A white marble fountain was here, the statue of a woman dressed in greek robes was here, her robe was composed of white marble hidden by the second layer made of water cascading on her dress. Her hair weren't flying or cascading down her back. No it was pulled in a styled bun. Her face was not childish, she looked like a thirty year old woman, her smile was perfectly carved, and her eyes were closed as if she was enjoying the air. This fountain was made in memory of lady Lyra Alectona Malfoy Riddle.

 _*- Yess, it'ss Thomas'ss mother, or Voldemort'ss wife.*_

 _*- She looksss peacssefull.*_

Harry nodded.

In front of the fountain, there was a white table and chairs. It was there that the little group met to relax and eat some sweets together, or sometimes for a meeting or two. They all loved to spend time here, in Evans's garden, eating Evans's baked pastries.

This garden was his. It was made by his hands and magic, only his. Evans never had much in his life, if he hadn't met the others he would have not found a path, a goal, maybe only killing Voldemort. But, what would he have done after ? Nothing.

 _*- So hatchling where are your 'babies'?*_

Harry smiled and hissed softly.

 _*- I'm home.*_

His sentence was like a magical password, parts of the garden moved as if an illusion was uncovered. Snakes, more than thirty moved on the landscape. The image of the peaceful garden was destroyed, the garden was till amazing, but the numbers of snake was thrilling. This was one of the reason for why Evans didn't want lots of people in his garden. He used it as a safe haven for the snakes and himself.

The idea came to him when he had found a garden snake in a park, Fiona, the little snake was cute in her own way. Fiona was small, and in snake age, she just finished her life as an hatchling. She came in Surrey to discover a part of this world that she had never seen before. She was the first snake he had spoken too. Her parents didn't want her to leave the nest, because for them she was still mentaly a hatchling. Evans and her became fastly close.

Two days later, she was killed. Dudley had seen her. He had complained to lots of people, but no one liked Evans, and for them, a dead snake was good. He was traumatized, the day after her death he went to the orphanage and spoke to his friends. They gave Fiona a burial.

 _*- Hey sssnakesss, look it'sss Evansss !*_

 _*- Who'sss that beauty near him ?*_

 _*- Mommy you came back !_

 _*- Reila it'sss father not mother !*_

 _*- Whoa she's huge !*_

 _*- Evansss !*_

 _*- I ssso want her asss my mate.*_

 _*- Massster !*_

The snakes all rushed toward Nagini and Evans. The boy crouched down, the snakes climbed on him. He was hugging them, and they were hugging him. Two of them were tickling his neck with their tongues.

 _*- Reila, Aiden, you're tickling me.*_

They whined.

All the snakes started hissing at him, speaking about their life, and all. Nagini watched carefully their behaviour and relationship. Every snake were from different species. It was intersting to see how they all got along well together. In reality, when snakes met, they fight to show their superiority.

Evans and Nagini spend their times speaking, joking around with the others snake. She learned that in this safe haven, they were all equals, they all come here to relax, get treated, here they find food, shelters, and gossip. This place was like a resort for them. Nagini felt proud of Harry Potter, Thomas's mate, he was now technically her nephew... After hissing with everyone, they all ate some big rodent, Nagini had never seen them in her life, Evans sad it was a gift from Thomas, it was called capybara. What a feast ! After eating, they sunbathed together, and slept until sunsets. What a beautiful day, and life. Evans confessed that he loved to do this every day in his holiday. Sadly he was alway busy, and no one really understand how life as a snake could be this good. Nagini wished he was a snake, he could have been her heir.

As always, some snake wanted to mate with her.

By the end of the sky's passage from red to a black darker than Evans's hair, she was their queen.

When the night came, evans wanted her to enjoy her coronation, they decided to dance all together. Evans put some music, he told her it was a special music, for snakes. And yes it was, the vibration, the rythm. All of them started dancing, what a vibration.

Evans hissed a laugh.

 _*- Dance everyone.*_

* * *

He was frightened. His legs were trembling, he needed to pee. His face was pale. He only came here to give some food to Leonard, his young canary. He didn't know Evans was here. But the garden's door was open. He wanted to greet his friend. But this was frightning. Rosier heard the weird music, his curiosity was as strong as his politness.

Who in the hell would be laughing in this situation ?

There must be more than fifty snakes in this garden. And they were all moving weirdly, as if they were hypnotized, they were synchronized. Evans was near a tree, a bloody red apple in his hand, he was eating it and laughing and hissing. The orange lanterns floating in the air were burning the whole place. And damn, he was out of here!

Hell he was not staying here tonight. And he was taking Leonard with him. His poor canary must have been scared !

In one minute, Rosier went in his room took his little yellow canary, and portkeyed out of the orphanage.

* * *

Evans looked at the door. He was sure he heard someone. No, no one would come at this time ! Oh, maybe Nagini and him should go back to the manor.

* * *

 **Lyra's orphanage, 1991**

Hermione took her time coming, she was busy. Harry greeted her with a nice soufflé. She ate calmly speaking with him, and suddenly someone hugged her.

"- Hermione !"

"- Missed me Trixy ?"

The younger girl let her go.

"- Maybe a little. How are you ? Harry told me what you both did at Hogwarts ! Incredible."

"- I'm fine." Mione smiled." And was Durmstrang ?"

"- Fine, fine, I met a boy, he was older than me. He was as studious as you, his name was Vi-"

"- Hermione."

Thomas came in the kitchen. They all stopped speaking. Trixy kissed her cheek before pointing up.

"- Thomas." greeted Hermione.

"- Again, you successfully proved to me you were someone reliable."

Hermione accepted the compliment.

"- I was going to hold a meeting tonight. Go speak to Trixy now."

Hermione let a small smile warm her features. She thanked Harry for his cheese soufflé and went upstairs.

Yes ! Thomas was finally alone with his Evans.

"- Evans."

"- Yes, Thomas ? Do you want something to it ?" His green eyes were full of curiosity.

"- I wanted to ask you some pinpoint on my plans. Will you come to my room later if you're busy ?" asked Thomas.

"- Yes, of course. I'm free, we can speak now."

Thomas nodded. His plan was going perfectly.

* * *

"- So, what did you want Prince?"

"- Ah... It's more something for Thomas than your Prince." said Thomas, ruffling his neat hair.

"- Yes of course, Thomas is my friend after all." Evans winked.

Was this what they called friendzoned ? Thomas wanted to facepalm, but that wink was cute.

"- Thomas ? Are you okay ?"

"- Yes."

Now what was he going to do ? He wanted to ask Evans to be his beloved, he was more than ten, near his twelfht birthday. Arg ! Now he had to wing something. Despite his frustration, Thomas face stayed friendly.

"- Sorry Evans. I didn't know how to abord this... subject with you."

"- I'm not breakable Thomas, don't worry." Evans's face was serious.

"- You're a big boy now. I want to send you do some missio,, they are more hard than the actual one." That wasn't a lie. " But I want to still protect your innocence."

"- Thomas." Evans's beautiful green orbs were percing him. " I'm not a baby, I want to help your, no, our cause. You have to let me help you, I want to be usefull to you."

The cheesiest lines were in Thomas's head.

"- I know, that's why, I decided to let you go."

"- Really ?" Hary jumped in excitement. " Thank you."

"- But." He was going to do it. If he could not have everything of Evans now, he'll take a little part. "But, I want to protect you from bad, evil people."

"- Wait, I thought, we were the bad people."

"- Evans, there's no good or evil,"

"- only power and those too weak to seek it."

"- Where did you hear that ?"

"- Your father."

"- Oh. I was going to say emotions actually."

"- What ?"

"- Yes, listen to this." he coughed and started. " There's no good or evil, only emotions and how you'll use it."

Evans was actually relieve, it proved that the son wouldn't become his father. Now, he only had to understand the meaning behind those words. His face must have showed his uncomprehension, Thomas started his explanation.

"- You see Evans, it's true we have magic. but what all the beings in this world share are emotions."

"- Emotions ?"

"- Yes Evans, the power of emotion can change everyone. See, your mother protected you, she fought agains my powerful father, even if she wasn't strong, because she loved you. A lioness would have done the same for her cub. A man would kill for what is his. Protection is manifested by love. Emotions are dangerou. Imagine a man who has lost everything dear to him, if you appeared in front of him and gave him the means to avenge himself, he'll take it. Hate is caused by Love. Sadness by Joy. in the end emotions will make you strong or weak, it's in your hands. And it's a power that cannot be explained, it's in your heart. Feelings, is what makes you act, you just have to choose how you'll act upon it."

Evans looked his leader, he was so strong. Maybe that's what Dumbledore meant when he spoke of Love ? But he wasn't that cool, he was mysterious and spoke in riddles. But Thomas was grandiose. He clapped for his Prince.

"- Thank you Evans. Now, what I want from you is something only you have the power to give."

Harry couldn't believ it. Only him ?

"- What is it ?"

"- I want to press my lips on yours." said Thomas without blushing. Finally ! He said it.

"- Oh... Do you mean like a kiss?" Evans blushed.

"- Yeah... A kiss. "

"- Ah."

There was an awkward silence. Thomas wanted to kill himself. Evans only blushed harder.

Why would his Prince wants a kiss ? Maybe he was afraid that someone stole his first from him ! Yes that was logical, he was speaking of his innocence.

"- Both of us are guys..."

"- The magical world don't care."

"- Really ?"

"- Yes. I'm not a liar Evans."

He nodded.

Silence took place again.

"- So you want a kiss..." repeated Evans, his eyes on the ground.

Thomas narrowed his eyes, why didn't he say his first kiss, does it mean some fools took it ? He was going to kill that bastard or bitch. His dark thoughts took place.

He felt something soft press against his lips. His eyes who had closed in his anger were opened. Evans's eyes were tightly closed, his face red. The pressing was awkward. Thomas took control and kissed the young teen. Who would have thought Evans's would have been the one to initiate their kiss. A full minutes passed, and the two lips were no more in contacts.

Thomas licked his lips, Evans's essence were on them. He could fight against the world, take over everyone.

"- T-t-take care of it okay ? It was my first one." The blushing Evans said it softly, before rushing out of the room.

Thomas still in shock sat down on his bed.

The power of emotion.

* * *

"- I can't believe it ! I feel so hot now."

"- Me too. It was a good idea to spy on them."

"- I knew something was going to happen."

The girls nodded at each others.

"- Were you successful ?"

"- Of course ! This photo is priceless. Their first kiss !"

"- Trixy. I think that I loved this."

"- Me too Mione."

It was decided. Both of the girls were now fangirls. Thomas x Evans.

* * *

 **Now, a special, the idea came from Of Stories Told**

* * *

 **Lyra's orphanage, 1988**

Trixy walked happily toward her brother's room. She was going on a mission. Finally ! She was so happy. Maybe she'll havve to capture someone ? Spy ? Oh, this was exciting. She knocked on the door. Hearing her brother's voice, she entered. She was surprised to see Lucian with her brother. Was he going to be her partner ? He was annoying but useful as an ally. It was going to dangerous, she'll need his help surely.

"- Trixy, Lucian."

"- Yes Prince." Both of them spoke at the same time.

"- This mission is a high ranked mission. It's also a long term mission."

Both of the children were curious.

"- As you know school is hard."

Her brother needed help with school ?

"- And mostly, it takes time, too much of _my_ time."

Thomas was angry. If it wasn't for the old coot, he would have gone to Hogwarts, but no he had to go to Salem, in America. He couldn't do everything as before, his hobby was cut from him. Thankfully his mother had helped him, but now that she was dead. He needed minions. Lucian and Trixy were sure to be successfull.

"- You both are going to take pictures of Evans. I want every important moment of him. Do you both accept ?" Thomas glared.

"- Yes Prince !" They said at the same time.

"- Good. Lucian, Trixy take one camera each. And good luck. I hope for us three, that you success."

They nodded, took a camera, and ran out of the room. Lucian glanced at Trixy.

"- He has a problem."

"- No, my brother is normal Luci. Whatever, just do what he ask, you shouldn't go against our Prince."

"- Don't call me that ! But you're right. Hey, I have an idea. Let's make this more interessant."Lucian's eyes got mischevious.

"- You have an idea ?" She raised an eyebrow.

"- Yes, the one who takes the more photos win one point. If the quality is great, you win two point. If both of us take the same position, one point each. If we took boring pictures we lose five points, that way the camera won't run out of space. If we take a photo with someone else, like Vlad, Rosier, or you, Mione, etc. You win two points. And if it's a special, like when he win a competion, his first kiss, we win ten points. What do you think ?"

"- Let's make a contract, and I'll win."

"- Okay."

And the three children were happy again.


	16. Meet the Heiress

**Hello everyone !**

 **To** _Pikachu79_ **: The dark Lord will find a way ;)**

 **Thanks for your reviews** _Pikach_ _u79,_ _Yana5, Marikili68,_ _kirsty21,_ **and thanks to everyone who favorite this story and follow it. I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16

 **Unknown location, 1991**

So long, it had been so long since he felt this fire through his vein, his blood was burning, magic coursing everywhere. His muscles were aching, his face and body were sweating, his hair was wilder. He was running, the wind carrying him, his speed was his best asset, his power were strong too. His green eyes were sparkling with madness. He was free. Free. Free to fight, free to kill, finally, he was himself. No more pitiful boy, no more kind Harry, he was Evans. Evans.

Someone was laughing, laughing in this place. Who would dare laugh here ? Evans was supposed to be alone, he had to find the one who laughed, he had to destroy him. Who had dared to laugh in the massacre he made ?

This village was one hour ago full of muggles, no magical being had lived here. Evans was supposed to eliminate each of them, each of those muggles. He didn't do that. He had tortured them, killed them all, children in front of parents, parents in front of children, he hadn't cared, they weren't the first ones he had killed. He had stopped compting since the tenth death. He had done so much, seen so much, felt so much.

He knew their groups weren't good, nor evil, truthfully they could be considered evil. At first he regretted killing every muggle. Lots of solutions existed, maybe they could have moved every magical beings in the moon, maybe they could have choose to go into politics, and vote to separated muggles and magicals. But those weren't reachable. Who could teleport every magicals being on the moon ? Who would care and be responsable for every orphaned muggleborn ?

No one.

It was the answer that came in his mind. Some wizards had never managed apparition. What about Hogwarts, schools, dragons, elves, vampires ? What about their traditions ? Stonehenge ? Who would adopt muggleborns and creatures ? The moon wasn't big enough for all of them. What would they eat ? There always will be people opposed to them, who would want blood purity or muggle connections.

Thomas' solution wasn't the best. He was still realistic. Killing muggles only helped dealing with his mother's death. A revenge, that was it.

Their little growing group will still kill muggles. There was no other reason that pushed them. They all were in a way brainwashed, but for little orphans only purposes could encourage them to live. Thomas Abraxas Malfoy had only used humans's mind to do his job. His revenge. He didn't care about muggles, their technologies. He wanted war against them. And he'll have it.

Evans knew he was only a chesspiece, useful only in his prince's hands. He didn't care about Light or Dark, his parents, Voldyshort. Their group was the only thing who tied him in this world, they were his purposes, they are his everything, friends and family. He lived for their cause, he didn't care about good or evil. The poor little friendless freak could have been Harry James Potter, however what he was now was better, he was Evans Black, strong, tied with friends and goals.

Suddenly he realised something. In this village, which was ashes, burned, where corpse painted in red where laying on the brown burnt ground, in this place, which was tainted in every shade of red contrasting with the darkness of the sky. In this thick air, where fumes were the only smell accompanying the smell of copper blood and rotten corpse. The sound, the loud laugh, which got louder, belonged to him.

Mad green eyes glinted with insanity, Evans was laughing.

* * *

"- I can't believe it !" Exclaimed the genius young Lestrange heiress.

Trixy was only eleven but healing was her thing. She wasn't caring, hit Lucian, sprouted pureblood nonsense (nowdays she was bashing more muggles), but if there was one thing she had studied the more about, and excelled at, it was healing. Of course, as she was only eleven, she was only an apprentice. Okay maybe not a legal apprentice, she only started Durmstrang (they started at ten).

"- Hn. No, I don't think there is anything else wrong." Drawled Vladimir Dolohov, her mentor. "Take care of Black."

Dolohov got up and slowly walked out of the room. This was now Trixy's job, take care of the patient. She didn't ask where he was going, he will certainly go drink his coffee, she was used to this. Trixy looked at her 'patient' and chewed her bottom lips.

"- Don't do that." Scolded Evans while sitting on the bed.

"- Shut up." She was now chewing her nail.

"- Ew. That's full of bacteria or chemical products."

"- I still can't believe it." she ignored him and continued. "Who would have thought you woud have our family's for lack of better word disease ?"

Evans groaned.

"- I feel fine Trixy, I'm not sick."

"- Do you know what's this 'sickness' Evans ?"

"- Well, no I don't." He was exasperated, why couldn't people stop speaking in riddles ?

Thomas entered the white room. His breathing looked more quick and one of his lock was ruffled. Trixy raised an eyebrow. Did he rush in ?

"- Are you okay ?" His hand were already on Evans cheeks, puffing the boy's cheeks in a ridiculous way. "Is he okay ?" Thomas eyes met Trixy's.

"- Yes, yes he is." She rolled her eyes.

"- Thanks goodness." He pinched Evans cheek, there still was some babyfat here.

"- Ouch."

"- Trixy I think he's hurt."

She really wanted to ask if he was daft.

"- You pinched him."

He released poor Evans.

Harry couldn't believe his Prince was this worried about him, it was weird. Then he thought back that they still were friends. Another part of his mind thought about the kiss, he shook quickly his head, no need to think about this.

"- What happened to Evans ?"

"- Black Madness." she said.

Silence.

"- What ?" Harry had never heard of this sickness.

"- I didn't think it would affect him." Said Thomas, his eyes fuul of seriousness.

"- Neither did I." Nodded the mature girl.

"- Excuse me but what is Black Madness ?" Asked Evans.

"- It is something that runs in the Black family." Started Thomas. " I need to go in the Library, don't worry Evans, Trixy will explain everything to you."

Thomas hugged the bemused Evans and went out. Trixysighed, took a chair and sat down. It was going to be long. In some aspect, she was happy, she wouldn't be alone.

"- Trixy ?" He looked at her with those green eyes, worried. Worried that he was different. That he was a freak.

Trixy resolved herself to kill the more muggles she could. If it wasn't for them, there would have been no Dursley, Evans would have been stronger.

"- Don't worry Evans. Now, don't interrupt me, it'll be easier that way." She gave him a little smile.

He nodded.

"- Okay, all the families, Houses and such, have a hereditary gene or something like that. For example the Potter hair, which you have, all the Potters have it. Now that I think about it, Potters were also knew for wearing glasses, not all of them, but the majority was. Yes. Maybe your strange eye problem come from your daddy."

"- Trixy, we were speaking about Black insanity."

"- It's Black Madness, not insanity."

"- Whatever, what caused this ?"

"- Stop interrupting. As I was explaining, the Black were known for their Black hairs, yours certainly have nearly the same shade, and their eyes. Narcissa Malfoy née Black was actually born blond, must have came from her mother... The Blacks were infamous, they were know to be calm, collected, some known for their madness, they linged toward Dark Magic, etc." she paused. The truth was that she didn't know how to explain this calmly.

"- Trixy." Harry's worried green eyes met her blue purpled eyes.

"- You have Black Madness, it's a madness which runs in the Black's family. The Black were one of the most powerful family in offensive magic, they were born to fight, born be the best. My mother, she was one of those touched by it."

Trixy didn't speak a lot about her mother, Harry only knew she was a Black, follower of Voldemort, and Trixy's mum. Trixy loved to speak about her father, the Lestranges, but she bosted more about the family names than her parents.

"- I read her journals. She was born to fight, she was a powerful witch and was quite the genius, she also loved to joke. She loved the dark arts. When she was thirteen, she was diagnosied with the Black Madness. That's why when she fought at a certain point, her clear mind was full of bloodlust, she became a killing machine, raving in madness."

Okay. Thought Evans. First he discovered he was a wizard, the in he discovered that he could see colors of souls or emotion thanks to his eyes, weirdly enough plastic glasses protected him. Now he learned he had some weird disease called Black Madness. Trixy continued to explain. This Madness wasn't dangerous for his life, as long as he didn't go to fight in war. If he used too much dark magic he'll feel high, as if he was on drugs, feels euphoric and will go on a rampage.

Sometimes Evans wondered if life was that shitty for everyone, or if someone behind a screen or something was writing this to mess with him ? Strangely enough, he linged for the mad writer, it could explain so much.

"- Dorea Black." said Thomas.

Wah ? When did he enter the room ?

"- Of course ! She married Charlus Potter, he must be James's father."

"- I think I'm going to sleep, explain this to me later."

Sleep was good. Now, if only he could get up from this weird story and return to reality.

* * *

 **Unplottable location (Riddle's manor, Little Hangleton), 1996**

Thomas walked calmly in his father's studyroom. Looking at the room, Thomas could see the ressemblance between his father and himself, both of them were too much alike.

"- Did you wish to see me son ?"

"- Yes father."

"- Speak son."

Voldemort was as always tall, pale, snake faced, red eyed, dressed in his typical black robes. His long thin white fingers were holding a beautiful quill and he was writing. Ah, paperworks...

"- I was curious about something and wanted to ask you about it."

"- What is it?"

"- How did you survived ?"

The quill paused. Voldemort looked up at his son.

Thomas blamed Harry for his bluntness, his lover was rubbing on him.

Voldemort hesitated, if it wasn't his son, he would have crucioed the boy, but it was his son, his blood.

"- I have found a way to immortality. After the incident with the Potter's, my body was destroyed but my spirit still resided in the mortal realm."

Thomas was surprised that his father answered him.

"- So you did dabble with Horcruxes."

Voldemort froze. How by Morgana did his son know about Horcruxes ?

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire, 1996**

A tall woman, was nearly bouncing instead of walking. She was dressed in a gothic styled dress, her long black and curly tangled hair were freely flying with each of her steps. She was happy, so happy. She cackled before entering one of the living room. Her light grey eyes looked into her daughter who was speaking to Cissy. Her little baby had grown up so much. Bellatrix remembered the tiny ickle baby crying in her arms, it had small blond thuft and big innocent eyes, ah no wait that was the Longbottm heir. No her baby had light silver blonde, wait, no, that was her nephew.

"- Mother."

Bellatrix looked up, her daughter's purple or blue eyes looking at her. She remembered. Her baby was tiny, small black curls on the head, curiousity in her blue eyes with some touch of dark purple. Bellatrix wasn't able to spend lots of time with her baby. It was her own fault, she should have thought about her family, said a small part of her, another part thought that maybe it had to happen this way.

"- Bella are you okay ?" asked Narcissa.

"- Yes Cissy." she said in a clear voice void of insanity.

The tone surprised both the daughter and the sister. Suddenly Bellatrix started to cackle and jumped to sit near her daughter pinching her cheeks. Azkaban had successfully broken Bellatrix. It was a sad sight for Narcissa, Dolphinia would never know her mother's intelligence and cunning. The door of the living room opened.

"- Mother did you see-" Draco stopped.

He should have knocked, but really why did all the guest had to come here ? The death eaters always came in whenever they want, of course he tried to avoid them, but he wasn'tt always successful, also now the Dark Lord's sons guest decided to stay here. Here ! His father also said that the dark lord will be coming in the futur. Arg ! And his friends, who didn't understand his situation, wanted to come here. Maybe he should go somewhere else ? But why woud he move ? It was his home after all !

"- Dragon, you should have knocked." scolded his mother.

"- Yes, I apologize mother."

"- Hello Draconis." said his cousin from his mother's side of the family.

Draconis ? Draconis ? His name was Draco, D-R-A-C-O. He nodded and greeted the girl, not that he remembered her name. What ? He only saw her three times before, if he counted the time when he was one.

"- Come sit Dragon, you should meet your cousin Dolphinia. She's a real sweetheart." said his mother. He really wanted to protest but he had to be polite. They were his guests. And he was also, maybe, a really tiny bit, afraid of his aunt Bellatrix. He nodded and sat near his beautiful mother, in front of him was his cousin and near her, his aunt.

"- Call me Trixy aunty, cousin." She smiled with more sweetness than sugar. Disgusting. What was she Umbridge ? Thanfully, her voice wasn't that irriting.

"- What was my ickle daughter saying to her aunt Cissy ?" asked his aunt Bellatrix, or aunt Bella as he was asked to call.

"- She was speaking about her healer training and potion." said Narcissa, she took a cup of tea and drinked it.

"- Healer training ? Aren't you thirthteen or something ?" she wasn't that developped as a girl, and even if she wore make up and dressed like a grown up, he would never believe she was a mature woman.

"- Dragon." warned his mother.

He felt the temperature drop, at first he thought it was the girl, but then he saw the face of his aunt. If looks could kill...

"- Calm down mother. It isn't Draconis's fault. We never spoke before." said the soft girl, her worried face pleading her mother.

Bellatrix snarled at Draco and decided to listen to her daughter.

Draco had never seen a girl so mary-sue. What was she ? A mudblood ? The amount of fluff in her tone could have poinsoned him.

"- I apologize my dear." said Narcissa. "Dragon." she looked at her son.

"- Sorry cousin." Draco wanted to roll his eyes. She smiled at him and nodded.

"- Aunty, mother, cousin, I think that I should go now. I was searching for Lucian."

"- I was too !" realised Draco. He looked at his mother. "Did you see him ?"

"- No sorry my Dragon, Trixy already asked, I told her the same things." she paused. "You should escort Trixy, the manor is really huge, she could get lost. Isn't that a good idea Bella ?"

He wanted to protest, but it was his mother, so no. No protest.

Bellatrix's cackling was the last sound he heard before he was out of the room. Sadly, the girl, Trixy, was with him. He closed the door.

"- Come." He said in a cold voice. His mother wasn't here, he wasn't going to speak with sweet words for a bimbo.

They walked silently for two minutes. His plan was to ask his father, he was the Malfoy Lord he would know where was Lucian. They were near his father's study when she spoke.

"- The manor is really beautiful." said the girl. Was she trying to do small talks with him ? Who did she think she was ?

He stopped, turned toward her. He knew all about her plans.

"- Listen girl. I don't care if your my cousin. I know how they married in the Black family. No need to seduce me. I will never be interested in a false girl like you. I know you're trying to be the perfect daughter-in-law toward my mother and my father, but it won't work okay. And really ? Bright red lipstick ? " he sneered.

The girl's face changed. She was suddenly emotionless. No. She only stopped smiling, her eyes, they were angry, blazing with anger.

"- Listen boy. I tried to behave before, after all you are family." she sneered." But now, I won't care anymore." she slammed him against the wall. He saw his father opening his study's door. " Did you think you were important in my eyes ? I have killed. I have tortured. I have poisoned. One drop of one of my potion, and you would be dead boy." she pulled her locket from under her dress. It was a dark purple with silver lining, a big L was on it. " I don't care bout you. I am the Lestrange family Heiress. I am the Lestrange princess. You are nothing compared to me. I am Delphinia Bellatrix Lestrange, heiress to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Lestrange one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. You ought to remember it Malfoy." she glared at him." The next time you cross me again, I will have you on your knees begging for me to spare you." She let him go and pushed him. Sneering on last time, she said said " I don't need you ferret." and she walked away.

Holy shit.

* * *

Severus had come to talk to Lucius who was with both of the Lestrange brothers. They were having a nice conversation, and spoke about how Lucius didn't have to stay in Azkaban when he heard his godson. There was a sound of something bumping against a wall, Lucius got up and opened the door. They all heard the Malfoy heir getting scolded by the angry Lestrange heiress. They hadn't dared interrupting the girl, they weren't foolish gryffindor after all.

The Lestranges brothers were smirking, or in Rabastan's case, grinning. This was how they were supposed to live, if there was never going to be a war.

* * *

Bellatrix stopped cackling, she took a cup of tea to sooth her dry throat.

"- Bella !" said Cissy.

"- What is it Cissy ?" asked the older sister.

"- What if both of our children married each other ? Wouldn't that be great ?" asked Narcissa.

Strangely enough, the sane part of Bellatrix had the feeling that this marriage would destroy the world.

* * *

Malfoy manor was known for its beauty and for its hugeness.

"- Is anybody here ?!" screamed Lucian.

He was lost. Damn.


	17. Meet the 'Golden' boy

Hello everyone ! I have no excuse for the late (more than late) update, apart from school. Also, I have decided (after fighting against my laziness) to try to revise each chapter. It will take time but it'll be done (one day).

Thanks for the reviews, favs, follows to everyone!

* * *

Chapter 17

 **Lyra's orphanage, 1991**

"- Evans, Thomas wants to speak to you". informed Trixy.

Evans finished cleaning the dishes before going to the meeting. This summer was not what he thought it'd be, of course, his life was strange, but discovering he had 'Black Madness', that was something new. Since then, Thomas didn't want Evans to join most of the important mission, such as assassination, killing etc. Evans hated it. He needed to have a purpose, to feel useful, to exist. The only thing he was doing since the incident was training.

He walked toward Thomas's room aka his 'office', he knocked on the door and waited three seconds before entering.

"- You called my Prince."

"- Yes. Evans, you won't go to Hogwarts this year."

Evans blinked. He had lots of questions, 'why' being the first one, however,he didn't dare to ask. How could he question his leader; his prince?

"- I have a mission for you. Actually. We're going to go abroad for one year. I thought about this carefully, and Evans, I think you'll be perfect."

"- Yes, my prince." Only one thing troubled Harry.

"- What is it Evans?"

"- Just, er, how will I explain my, err, disappearance to the others? I mean Dumbledore will certainly search for me."

Thomas smirked.

"- Take my hand."

Evans obeyed. And regretted because the mean prince decided to side-apparate Harry without telling him. That's why two seconds after, Harry turned a pale green and ran to vomit behind a weird rock. Thomas went after him and decided to hold poor Harry as he vomited. Which Harry thought was stupid, because he went to hide in the first place so that his prince won't see him vomit. After he finished, he glared at his Prince, who, strangely enough, was smiling and handing him a kerchief. Harry took it and couldn't help but ask.

"- Why are you smiling?"

Thomas only smiled more, and Harry didn't like this, not at all.

"- Nothing, just imagining this scene in another way."

The prince glanced at Harry's stomach weirdly. Maybe his prince wanted to see him vomit his innards, hey, it could be a new curse. And Harry started to imagine his nemesis falling on the floor vomiting, and bleeding. He smirked darkly at the thought.

Thomas coughed. Harry stopped smiling and looked at him.

"- Come with me."

And they walked through the dark tunnels with only the lumos from Thomas to light the passage. After five minutes of walking, they arrived in front of a weird lab. The lab was decorated with runes everywhere, there was a little library, and the major part of the room contained cauldrons, full of potions. Some were purples, cerulean, green, orange, red, but Harry wasn't gazing at them. No, Evans could only watch the table in the middle, where a weird golem, who looked vaguely like Harry, was lying down.

"- What is that?"

"- This, Evans, is the new Harry Potter. The only difference between you and him, is that you met us, and he did not."

Evans was confused at first, but suddenly he understood. If he had not met his friends, he would have been a dunderhead! He would have been for the light side. Wait. Does it mean? He turned his head toward his prince.

"- Yes Evans. That's why I asked you to play the Gryffindor golden boy. This will be easier for now. Do not worry, I will let you go to the school as soon as our mission is finished, or maybe next year. Now, come and put a little blood on the body."

Evans obeyed. As soon as his blood touched the golem, golden runes illuminated it, and the rock was turned into flesh. Black hair was growing quickly on its hair. And a gasp was heard from its mouth. Vivid green eyes gazed at the two, his eyes were full of fear, but also courage.

"- W-who are you? W-where am I?"

Evans smirked. Thomas smirked.

"-It is alive!" And the two laughed their evil laugh.

Harry didn't find this funny, not at all, he was sleeping in Dudley's second bedroom, and now he was kidnapped by two weirdos. And he couldn't even see them! He didn't have his glasses! This was not funny at all.

"- Stop laughing! Are you working for Voldemort?" he asked with an angry gaze."Even if you kill me, Dumbledore will win you cowards!"

"- I see what you meant my prince. And I understand fully your plans. Should we put him with the Dursley?" asked Evans. Evans pitied the poor golem, he didn't wish the Durley on anyone, poor golem-harry, golemarry, no garry, poor Garry. (Evans was proud of his pun.)

"- Yes Evans, that's exactly what I'm going to do." Thomas looked at the golem who was glaring at him."Obliviate." The golem blinked his eyes slowly, forgetting his meeting with Evans and Thomas, his green eyes were locked on the face of Thomas, who was closer to him than Evans. "Somnus."

The golem, who was now Harry, closed his eyes, and fall asleep. He will forget the face of his creator, and will feel a familiar feeling when he'll meet Tom Marvolo Riddle. Not that he'll remember, at least not this year.

"- I will portkey him later. Hermione will watch closely the golem, do not worry Evans."

Evans nodded, yes, with Hermione in Hogwarts, the golem won't try anything. And what could happen this year, won't be as dangerous as last year. Yes, he will try not to worry, after all, no one know what could happen in Hogwarts.


End file.
